


Flower Boys Do It Better

by wunderkitt



Category: NCT (Band), f(x)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkward Flirting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fall Vibes, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, First Times, Flower metaphors, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Height Differences, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate use of a walk-in cooler, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee in oversized sweaters, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Passion and Fluff, Riding, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, This is a sex positive fic!, What Can I Say?, Workplace Relationship, again no beta we die like men, some of this is fluffy some of it is pornographic, this gets progressively more NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderkitt/pseuds/wunderkitt
Summary: Mark Lee is a college student working part-time at a local flower shop run by an adorable lesbian couple. Eventually, as autumn sets in and the holidays approach, the shop needs to hire another florist to keep up with demand. When Krystal and Amber start interviewing candidates, Mark is so not ready for HIM to walk through that door...---Did Mark ask to be emotionally, sexually, and mentally punched in the gut when he took this job? No, not at all. Who would ask for that? But life has a way of shaking things up when we get too comfortable, and honestly, Mark would never choose to go back.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Amber Liu, Lee Minhyung | Mark / Seo Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 36
Kudos: 160





	1. Don't Cry Over Spilled Coffee, Mark

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the latest episode of Johnny's Communication Center (JCC), where Johnny takes Mark to learn how to arrange flowers at a chic little Korean flower shop, I couldn't help myself. Their dynamic is *chef's kiss* and imagining a whole life for them as florists was just too dang easy.

Mark Lee - 5' 7", 21 years old - is a ball of energy, creativity, and corny jokes. He is a college student studying dance at The School of Performing Arts, in Seoul, South Korea. He's cheerful, goofy, hard-working, and likes to pretend he's tough, street-smart. The reality is, he is very much a softie and he's too cute to be intimidating to anyone other than small woodland animals.

Little does he know, his whole life is about to get a major renovation thanks to a tall, handsome male florist.

* * *

"Damn it! Aw, man..."

Mark is so freaking _exhausted_. He had spaced out so hard that he hadn't noticed he was pouring coffee directly onto the tiled countertop until it had already pooled and cascaded over the side, dripping onto his socks. He drops the french press on the counter with a clank and just stares at the wall of his kitchen. Moving three feet to the right to grab a washcloth just feels like way too much work right now.

But sticky dried coffee is gross. And ants, Mark doesn't want ants. 

Why was it that this particular week the Universe thought, " _Oh, hey, you know what? Let's just keep messing with this helpless little human named Mark Lee! That'll be really fun to watch."_

Yes, hilarious, he thinks, watching the coffee continue to dribble down his kitchen cabinets.

As if getting that distressing phone call Sunday night from his parents wasn't enough. (Turns out Mark's brash older brother had gotten into some trouble, needed bail, and now they can't afford to pay Mark's rent as they promised. They were so apologetic and Mark was too shocked to say anything other than, "Don't worry, I'll just find a job. It's okay.")

No, now his distinct lack of sleep over the past several days is making him do stupid things like pour burning hot coffee onto his own damn toes. 

_Fiiiine._ _Jeez, okay okay.._

Mark rips his socks off, tosses them in the general direction of his clothes hamper, and cleans the mess up.

"Get it together, Mark," he grumbles, as he pours himself coffee again, this time _inside_ his baby blue ceramic coffee mug, adds a little cream, and shuffles back over to his laptop on his desk. Job hunting on a random Tuesday isn't much to be excited about, but it beats lying wide awake, sleepless, on his bed like he has the past two nights...

He starts scrolling through job sites again, bookmarking a few for later, and skipping ones that are too far away or are asking for too many hours. For a while, the only sound in his tiny studio apartment is his computer mouse's wheel scrolling, his mini-fridge making those little clicks and hums, and some neighborhood sounds filtering in through the window he cracked open this morning.

_Oh, wait... what's this one?_

Mark pushes his rounded faux tortoiseshell glasses up with his finger as he scrunches his nose and reads a job listing that goes:

> WANTED: Part-time Shop Clerk for Busy Seoul Flower Shop
> 
> Must be able to:  
>  Pass a drug screening and a background check.  
>  Lift at least 20 lbs  
>  Work on evenings and weekends occasionally to meet customer demands
> 
> Desired traits:  
>  Have a good work ethic  
>  Have reliable transportation  
>  Be comfortable using hand tools, cleaning supplies & regularly lifting heavy items  
>  Team player  
>  Comfortable with animals (we have two shop dogs)
> 
> 10-20 hours per week  
>  College students preferred.   
>  do NOT contact us with unsolicited services or offers  
>  Email A & K your resume and contact info to apply.

_Doesn't sound half bad_ , Mark thinks, _plus I love dogs_. Only one problem: Mark knows almost nothing about flowers and has only worked in food service or temporary retail jobs since high school. But really, how different could mopping and stocking a flower shop be compared to a fast food joint?

He decides to apply, thinking he probably won't get it, but hey couldn't hurt to try. He's already sent off over thirty resumes since Sunday and now his stomach is growing. He clicks on the message link, which opens up a new email window, and adds a short introductory message, attaches his resume. Mark leans back to sip his coffee and observe the email a bit, just making sure there were no obvious grammatical or spelling errors. He sets his coffee down and reaches over - _click -_ and sends it. 

_Why am I really hoping I get this one though?_

He's not even qualified, and employers have been flooded with job applications lately, he shouldn't get his hopes up...

Mark decides now he has time to distract himself by going to get some street food and then doing his laundry. So he rounds up the dirty clothes, slips on a hoodie, and locks up his apartment to do just that, all while trying not to stress-chew the inside of his lip.

* * *

_Ding_

Later, as he's leaning back against the orange plastic bucket chairs at the laundry mat, Mark realizes that's his email notification. After sitting up almost too quickly, he brushes the crumbs off of his shirt and pulls his phone out of his baggy sweatpants. The home screen preview looks almost promising: 

> "Hey Mark, Thanks for taking the time to reply. We looked over your resume and liked what we saw. We're thinking you might be a good fit for -"

"Oh, fuck yeah!"

His sudden vocalization and upright posture scares the crap out of the little old lady sitting across from him, and she glares.

He immediately apologizes, embarrassed. Face a little red now but eyes still sparkling, he sits back down on the plastic chair and reads the rest of the email, smiling.

So he got an interview. _Finally._ After three days of constant apprehension, several dozen resumes sent off, and a steadily increasing feeling of low-level impending doom, he might just become an employed man this semester and maybe his parents won't have to worry about him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chaptered work, so go easy please, but also definitely enjoy and give me some feedback if you feel like it!  
> I'm aware that I write in very long, rambling, participle-dangling sentences and I apologize! My 8th grade English teacher really tried to fix me and my writing style, but no such luck lol.
> 
> If the story feels slow right now in this first chapter, that's because it is. The longer and slower the build-up, the bigger the climax, my friends!  
> Enjoy the fluff for now, read on, but do buckle in for some scenes coming up that you might want to read ONLY after making sure no one is reading over your shoulder.


	2. Don't Stare, Mark, It's Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at the flower shop, but how will Mark do? Between rotting flowers, the shop owners' constant (albeit adorable) PDA, two distractingly cute dogs, and a jaw-droppingly stunning stranger stepping on his just-mopped floor...Mark is thrown for a loop already, poor boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback lovely people!  
> I know this story has a slowish start, but I promise, it'll pick up.  
> 

* * *

"Here, relax and let me take care of that for you..."

_Oh yeah, now this is more like it._

"Yes, please", Mark chuckles, leaning his head against the back of his little couch. He closes his eyes enjoying the feeling of hands rubbing, moving up his thighs, and then stopping at his waistband. Slowly, thumbs softly caress the skin right above as gentle fingers hook under the waistband of his sweats. The early morning sun is streaming in through his apartment window, outlining everything in pale yellow and obscuring the rest in shadows.

And just as he feels his sweats start to slide down his legs, Mark decides to look down...

_Wait-_

_Veins? Shit, whose hands are those?_

_Hold on-_

Mark jolts backward, pushing the hands off of him, and just at he raises his head to get a look at the silhouette who is trying to divest him of his pants...

He wakes up.

Bolt upright, in his own bed, and not on the couch.

As reality sets in, Mark realizes he is shirtless, legs tangled up in the covers, sweating, and has a pretty big hard-on.

_Good grief, what the fuck was THAT?_

Mark groans, covering his face with his hands and falls back into the pillows.

_What a way to start the day..._

* * *

After the mildly disturbing way he woke up, Mark quickly jumps up and starts preparing for the day to distract himself. His interview on Wednesday at the florist went so well and the owners loved him. Mark had "pulled out all the stops" trying to charm and impress the owners, which turned out to be a couple, Amber and Krystal. He ended up making them giggle at his tongue-tied sentences and awkwardness more than anything, but they did offer him the job on the spot and asked if he could start right away. Mark enthusiastically agreed and thanked them for giving him a chance. 

So here it is Friday (he had all-day dance classes and practices yesterday), and he's still trying to shake off his bizarre dream, hoping that blasting himself in the shower with freezing cold water will do the trick (and maybe get rid of his raging boner too). It's sort of working but sort of _not_ , as he shivers his way through scrubbing and rinsing himself off. 

There's no time to pick the dream apart or obsess about the implications of his own brain coming up with it. Nope! He's got shit to do.

"Yo, come on, Mark! Get your head in the game. First day man, focus, dude..." 

Ten minutes later, he's running out the door, appropriately bundled up for September weather in a white turtle neck, oversized plaid shirt, corduroy pants, high tops, and a rust-colored beanie. Thankfully the shop is close by, only one subway stop away from him, as he discovered while googling it last night. He does a quick pass over himself his full-length mirror ( _good enough)_ before he crams his bagel in his mouth and locks up, sprinting down the hallway.

Mark arrives in front of the shop, slightly panting but still in one piece, right at 6:53 am, almost exactly the time he was hoping to arrive at for his first shift. He's slightly regretting the fact that flower shops seem to open much earlier than some other businesses, but everything else is perfect about it. Great hours, nice bosses, two cute shop doggies (JackJack, a fluffy chihuahua and Tuna, a Russian blue), easy work (he hopes), and not too far from his house.

Honey Sun Florist 꿀 태양 꽃집 is a mid-sized flower shop with a soft minimalistic vibe, white walls contrasting with the warm tones of the wood butcher block tables and tile floors. Mark especially loved all the various hanging houseplants dangling down from the ceiling when he was here Wednesday. It's located on a pretty busy street, with a bakery, coffee shop, bookstore, record store, and a few restaurants and cafes all a few doors down. 

Mark straightens the straps of his leather backpack, "Okay, let's do this", and pulls the door open, causing the shop doorbell to jingle.

* * *

Amber holds JackJack in the crook of her elbow (with Tuna circling her legs below) as she takes point on showing Mark around, giving him the full tour, and explaining where everything is in the shop. Mark likes it here already. It's a far cry from the greasy, loud fast-food joints he's worked at before.

Everything is so tidy, inviting, and the whole shop smells _so good_. Mark reaches down to touch a branch in a metal bucket as they stop in the front room.

Soft clacks of Tuna's nails echo on the tiles echo in the shop and from the back he can see Krystal typing on her laptop, messy bun falling down around her ears, while she sips her coffee.

"Alright, so you get the gist, right?", Amber asks while rubbing her short hair and looking at Mark. 

"Yeah! Thanks. I may have more questions later, but I think I got the idea."

"Sweet," Amber smiles, "so today, Krystal and I are working on filling the weekend orders and we have a few interviews to do as well."

Mark panics a little. _Wait, are they hiring a back up in case I do a crap job? Aw, man..._

Amber notices his face, and reassures him, "Dude, chill! We like you. These interviews are for hiring a head florist. Busy season is coming up and we need someone trained who can make arrangments."

Mark is relieved and it shows, "Oh! Oh... that's great, okay." _Yikes, embarrassing._

Amber smiles and sets JackJack down, getting back to it, "We were thinking you could pull all the buckets from the cooler, change the water, re-cut the stems, throw out the dead ones, and then put everything back the same way. It helps make room for the new flower shipment that comes in on Monday. If you finish early, you can mop the floors too. How's that sound?"

 _Actually it kinda sounds like a lot of freaking work_ , Mark thinks, but hey - he's not going to get paid for standing around doing nothing all day. He knows this.

"Sounds good to me! I'll get started".

"Excellent, aprons are in the back, next to the sink. Let me know if you have any questions."

Amber saunters towards the back of the shop, flicking a couple of switches as she walks by one of the columns. The rest of the shop track lights come on and soft cafe-style music starts to play.

Mark ties an apron on as he watches Amber set down JackJack and lean over the back of Krystal's chair, resting her head on the other's shoulder. Their heads nestle side by side and Amber whispers something in her partner's ear. 

"Stop, Amber! You're distracting me. This is important." Krystal is trying to be stern, but she's blushing as she motions pointedly to the laptop screen. 

Amber leans back in and kisses her cheek, eliciting a small noise from Krystal.

 _God, they're so cute,_ Mark sighs, _and I'm very single._

Amber rests her elbow on the counter and looks back towards Mark.

_Oops, shit._

Mark realizes he has been standing like an idiot, rudely staring at a private moment, _not_ doing his job.

Amber just winks at him and smiles, as Krystal goes back to working on her laptop, and Mark heads to the cooler.

* * *

This must be some form of “flower shop hazing” Mark realizes as he lugs a heavy bucket stuffed with flowers back into the cooler, trying not to slosh water everywhere. The last three hours have entailed him lifting 20 lb buckets, cleaning out the entire cooler with its melting, smelly flowers, recutting hundreds of stems, sweeping out the cooler, and taking out the trash. He's _exhausted_ , but it's finally done.

While Mark was working, he'd catch snippets of Amber and Krystal discussing the candidates after they leave the interviews.

It's hard to make much out over the shop radio and the noise of the cooler, but it sounds like, after four interviews, no one has piqued their interest quite yet -

“- too shy I think? They won’t be able to interact with customers well. Did you see them shaking like a leaf? Nuh-uh.”

“Well, I liked them! Maybe we can help build their confidence?” Krystal counters.

“Nope, we don't have time for that, babe. We need someone ready to work and already pretty confident. Next!”

"Fine...you win this time, Amber. But what if we run out of candidates?" Krystal's brow furrows as she picks dead leaves off of one of the houseplants for sale.

Amber is clearly not worried (perhaps the more zen of the two?) "We won't! It'll be fine. Love ya, babe," as she heads towards the back.

"Yeah, yeah", Krystal laughs, turning back to her plant grooming.

* * *

By the afternoon, the sun starts to stretch in through the shop's full-length windows, illuminating the flowers in the buckets and casting a warm glow over everything. _It's beautiful_ , Mark realizes, as he plops the mop back inside the bucket. 

He would like to stop to admire it more, soak in the moment, if there wasn't so much left for him to do and it wasn't approaching 3 o clock already. He looks back down and starts to pull the crank, wringing out the mop to keep going.

_Ding ding_

The shop's bell gets Mark's attention and he turns around to face the door.

"Hi! Welcome to -"

And then he stops. There's a golden soaked moment where time seems to ridiculously slow down as a tall man in a tan coat pushes open the door and stands, illuminated by the afternoon light amongst the flowers. The man sees Mark behind the plants, pauses for a second, and then steps forward, a perfect smile playing on his lips.

Mark doesn't mean to, but his fingers slip, and he drops the mop handle, dumbstruck.

_The man is saying something._

_What is he saying?_

_Why can't I hear anything?_

_Oh god, what's wrong with me-_

The blood comes rushing back to Mark's ears and finally, he picks up on what the stranger is saying,

“Hey man, I am just trying to ask, are you the owner?”

Mark shakes himself and reaches down to pick up the mop, face beet red.

_Oh my GOD, Mark. Get it together. This isn't a fucking drama, do your job -_

“Ha, no I’m not...” 

There's an awkward pause.

“Alright, so..." the stranger put his hands in his coat pockets and looks right at him, brow furrowing a little but still smiling.

"Well, would you mind letting them know I’m here for my interview for the florist position?”

“Oh shit, yeah-" _dammit don’t swear, Mark!_

“I mean, yes! I’ll go get them, hang on.”

Mark backs away, bumping a flower bucket, face red, and starts pushing the rolling bucket by the mop handle to the back.

He hears a chuckle and then, "Hey wait."

Mark is still bent over the bucket and he slowly turns to look back, "Yeah?" 

"Johnny Suh." _What? Why doesn't my brain work right now I swear to god.._

Mark asks aloud, "What?"

The tall man steps closer, leaning over him, "My name, it's Johnny Suh. You might want to tell them that so they know who is here for their interview?"

_Ohhh. Stupidstupidstupid._

"Right!" Mark recovers, with a slightly pained smile, "I'll be right back!"

He shoves the bucket in front of him and disappears around the corner, mortified with the entire encounter.

Johnny just chuckles while slowly looking around the shop.

_Cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, I'm pretty proud of how this is shaping up! I know you're technically not supposed to say that about your own stuff, but why not? I had this whole intricate florist au in my head and it's coming to life! So satisfying. Mark's first day is literally based on my own first day in a flower shop, minus the handsome stranger, unfortunately. *cries in single*
> 
> Also, I slipped a tiny bit of smexiness in this chapter, just for you, my horny freaks.  
> (....but who am I kidding? It is I who is the horny freak and I who wanted more smexiness lol.)
> 
> As always, feel free to let me know what you think! I'm finally done my semester so now I can devote all my time towards writing a novel-length chaptered fanfic about our boys, JohnnyMark.


	3. Go F*ck Yourself, Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with the chapter titles, can you tell?  
> Our beloved boy's flower shop saga continues, this time with a sparkly guest!  
> (No, not a vampire, wrong au lol.)  
> Now if only sexual awakenings weren't so very hard to work through, poor Mark.  
> But then, I'd have no fodder for my storyline, now would I? *smirks* Enjoy!

* * *

Mark never thought it would come to this, but here it is.

It’s a Saturday night and instead of going out with his friends like a normal college student on a weekend, he’s laying on his bed in just his boxer shorts. Not much unusual about that, actually. Mark usually likes to run around almost naked at home. That's always been one of the perks of living by himself. No there's nothing out of the ordinary about tonight, except for _two things._

There's a small, sparkly blue dildo lying on the covers on one side of his legs and a tiny bottle of lube on the other.

_Fucking Johnny._

If it hadn’t been for the constant image of an unmistakably sizeable bulge in that stupid man’s pants that has driven Mark to distraction for the past few weeks, he would not be here, doing this, now.

“Well, whatever! I’ll just get it over with…”

Mark grimaces and yanks his boxers down and off his legs, goosebumps starting to pepper his body.

_Maybe it’s too cold in here? Maybe I should turn the heating up?_

_No,_ no. 

_Don’t get distracted and don’t chicken out._

"This is so not a big deal, man", he tries to reassure himself.

_It’s just… a dildo. And some lube and -_

Actually, fuck that. This IS a big deal.

The mere idea of Mark fucking himself would have _never_ occurred to him a month ago. As far as he knew, he was 100% straight and happy about it. Mark has dated a respectable handful of girls since high school, and he enjoyed his times with them. But that was before _him_. 

Mark sucks in a breath through his teeth and grips his hair, pulling almost painfully.

_Universe, you suck._

This moment is actually very heavy and Mark knows it, deep down.

Mark suddenly realizes that if he actually enjoys _this_ , what he’s about to do, it really does change everything.

* * *

**\+ Three Weeks Ago +**

Mark's first day of work had been physically and emotionally exhausting. Besides doing more lifting in one day than he had managed to get in at the gym in the entire last three months, there was _that person_ who came to the final interview of the day. Johnny Suh.

Mark just could not understand why he had felt like the air had been punched out of him once he clapped eyes on the tall guy and frankly, it pissed him off. He's never, _ever_ , felt that way around another dude before and it definitely was throwing him off. What further annoyed Mark was how effortlessly cool the guy was, not batting a single eyelash at Mark's fumbling, just patiently waiting like the shop was his own, Mark was his subordinate, and he does this kind of thing every day.

_In-freaking-furiating._

After Amber and Krystal made their way out to the front, Mark detoured to the back of the house to empty the mop bucket and rinse it out. Mark notices that Amber and Krystal look very interested in this candidate and are asking him to do something they hadn't asked of the other applications: an audition. Between wringing out the mop and trying to surreptitiously eavesdrop, Mark realizes that they're asking the guy to use some flowers around the shop to create a floral arrangement on the spot.

Mark tries (and fails) not to watch as the man shrugs off his coat and folds it over a chair. It's clear that what's filling out Johnny's pinstriped shirt are muscles and lots of them. _Okay, so the guy works out._

Johnny unbuttons the sleeves of his shirt and starts rolling them up as he asks Krystal if he can borrow something to cover his clothes.

"Oh, for sure! Aprons are in the back, next to where Mark is right now."

_Crap! Look busy, Mark._

Mark pauses dumping out the dirty mop into the sink when he hears heavy footsteps approaching him, causing him to look to his right. 

_Please don't t-_

"Well hello again."

_Jesus, just can't get away from this guy._

Mark frowns and keeps dumping the water out. Johnny chooses a dark blue denim apron with leather straps and slips it over his head. Mark is trying not to look like he's watching him, but seeing how they're less than 3 feet away from each other, he's probably failing at it. 

For some reason, he's curious about the guy. No big deal, right? He may end up working with him after all. 

Mark sets the bucket down and flicks off the faucet. Johnny is still here, taking his time tying the strings around his waist and then swiping his hair out of his face.

Mark finally looks over at him.

"Wish me luck?" Johnny almost, almost looks a little shy and Mark can't stand it.

Mark continues to stare at him, big-eyed, and body strung tight.

Then Mark realizes that Johnny has _very_ veiny hands.

_Oh, fuck. Just like his dream this m-_

_Nope! Not gonna go there,_ Mark thinks furiously as he ducks his head down to push the bucket back to its spot.

Johnny just gives a low laugh and walks back to the front.

When he's finally alone again, Mark realizes he stopped breathing at some point and takes a deep breath.

Johnny took a few minutes to walk around, collecting materials and a vase, and then set to work. Mark has long finished with the mop bucket by now and Krystal now has him spritzing the houseplants. He ends up flicking his eyes up every now and then, watching Johnny work. Not fifteen minutes later, Johnny calls Amber and Krystal over to have a look.

Needless to say, Mark could even tell from the other side of the room, the guy was talented. He had used a soft eggshell blue, rounded vase to create a wildflower style, airy arrangement in baby blues, whites, and butter yellows. It's balanced, artistically spaced out, and would probably sell well.

 _I mean it's definitely not ugly,_ Mark admits, _the guy knows his stuff I guess?_

(Everyone was impressed, even JackJack and Tuna.)

Krystal and Amber are clearly pleased, but surprisingly instead of offering Johnny the job on the spot, after a small huddle, they tell him, "Thanks for coming in! We'll let you know what we decide." Mark is confused.

Johnny just nods, grinning, thanks them, and turns to collect his coat. He turns back, apparently just to lock eyes with Mark who is in the middle of watering the ferns, and then exits, leaving the doorbell jingling. 

_Wha-_

Instead, Mark decides to ask, "So did you guys like him?"

Amber turns around, eyes laughing, "Did _you_?"

Mark sputters, shocked.

"Just kidding man! But yeah, he's already got the job. Krystal just convinced me that playing coy makes us look more 'discriminating' or 'professional' or something."

Krystal smacks her arm, but not hard, and insists, "It does! It's standard protocol, babe."

"Well, then what about this cutie right here?"

 _Is she talking about_ me _?_

Mark blushes even more (if that's possible) and stops watering for a second.

"Mark here is an exception to the rule. We had to keep him!" Krystal picks up Tuna and strokes him, grinning at Mark.

Mark realizes Krystal looks like a model. _Was she a model? She totally could if she-_

"That's right, babe, he's too cute to let get away," Amber does fingers guns at Mark while walking to the back chuckling.

"Oh, haha. Hey, thanks, guys."

Mark's face is absolutely red from embarrassment (ferns long forgotten) which is just how his new bosses like him apparently.

But honestly, it feels kinda nice to be teased and doted on.

Yeah, Mark could get used to this.

* * *

**\+ Two Weeks Ago +**

A week goes by, and the Honey Sun flower shop crew develops an easy cadence of working together. The shop is running smoothly, like a well-oiled machine. Mark is getting used to his work duties. Johnny proves to be exactly the florist Krystal and Amber needed to keep up with shop demand. Often, he catches them standing at the counter, laughing over their morning coffee before they open. Mark would be jealous, but he is still actively trying to avoid Johnny (not possible in such a small shop), busy staying focused on his dance classes and practices, and still find time to meet up with friends on the weekends. It's a lot, but he'll be able to pay his own rent this month and that's something.

Amber and Krystal are starting to notice a tinge of something in the dynamic between the boys. They make a cute pair, two handsome guys, one six foot and one a head shorter, working side by side in matching aprons. It doesn't help that more than once, Amber has caught Mark spaced out, eyes glued in Johnny's direction while he's working on arrangments, as water drips off of Mark's mop.

"Stop drooling man, you'll have to mop again", Amber whispers right in his ear, a little too loud, scaring the shit out of Mark.

There's a moment of panic as Johnny looks up from his work, locks eyes with Mark briefly, smiles, and then looks back down to continue working.

"I told you I'm not!" Mark sputters back to Amber, then he lowers his voice and says, "And may I remind you, I'm _straight_."

He would be offended, but Amber is so chill and Mark likes how comfortable she is with him. It's different from his previous bosses and he likes it.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you said the last couple times, dude."

Amber winks and pushes the door open, an arrangement in one hand, JackJack in the other. 

Krystal walks past, sweeping her hair up into a bun and says, "Hey, we're going out to finish the rest of the deliveries and then we'll be going home right after. You guys gonna be okay finishing up here?" Somehow she manages to look chic and unbothered, even after an 8-hour shift moving product and delivering arrangements.

Mark looks back at Johnny, who nods while brushing his hair out of his eyes, and then he replies, "Yeah, we're good. Good luck!"

Krystal's contended smile says enough and she gently tugs Tuna through the door and disappears around the corner.

_And then there were two again. Oh man._

The next hour or so rolls by pretty uneventfully as it approaching closing time. Mark is finishing tidying up the shop and watering the plants. Johnny is putting the finishing touches on the orders for tomorrow and putting them into the cooler. At some point, because it's just the two of them on a slow Thursday night, Johnny asks, "Hey what music do you want to listen to?"

Mark looks up from where he is sitting on the floor, organizing the cards rack, and snaps out of his "mindless work trance". Johnny's so tall standing next to him, Mark's eye line is trying desperately not to rest below the belt of the other man, but it's not easy. It's _right there_. Instead, he looks back down, hoping Johnny is too busy with his phone to notice where Mark's gaze was just a second ago.

"Oh uh, whatever you want man, I don't care too much..."

Johnny shakes his head, phone in hand, and leans against the counter,

"No, Mark, hey. Tell me what you like to listen to and I'll play it."

 _Why do we gotta do this? It's just too - I don't know - romantic?_ Mark thinks.

Dimly lit flower shop, two guys, choosing music together.

_Whatever, I guess it's just music._

Mark knows Johnny well enough by now that the only way to get him to back off is to tell him something, anything. The man is persistent. Expectant brown eyes locked on him only confirms this fact.

"Fine, okay... how about something chill like Bruno Mars, or John Mayer?"

Johnny's face lights up and he taps on his phone.

"Perfect. Got it. I started a station." Music starts playing over the shop's bluetooth speakers.

Mark recognizes the song playing as 'Locked Out of Heaven' and Johnny catches his eyes, "How's this?"

Mark smiles a little, "It's good. Thanks, man."

_Send help._

Five o' clock hits before they know it, so they flip the sign, lock the front door and start closing up shop. Mark is sweating, using a hand pan and broom to grab some dirt near the desk while Johnny rearranges a few arrangments for sale in the front cooler. Mark's face feels sticky and he thinks, _maybe a quick minute in the walk-in will help_. Mark hangs the pan and broom back up, confirms Johnny is busy with something up front, and heads to the cooler.

He pulls the metal handle, steps inside, and immediately feels better. _Ahh, that's the stuff._

It couldn't be more than 30 seconds later and the latch is clicking open. It's Johnny, a little surprised, with a leftover fall cube arrangement in hand.

"Oh, hey, you're in here." _Yeah, dummy,_ Mark thinks as he backs into a shelf to make room.

"Yeah, just needed to cool down a bit. Sometimes I wish I had something like this in my apartment!" Mark laughs.

Johnny chuckles back, "I know what you mean!"

He takes two steps past Mark and reaches around him to set the vase onto the metal shelving. A little too close for comfort maybe, but hey, small quarters. Johnny steps back and looks down at Mark. 

_Uhhh-_

Mark is feeling a little weird about standing in a cooler with him (usually it's just one person at a time in here) so he moves to leave.

Problem is, they both move to leave at the same time, Johnny's hand on the door handle, Mark suddenly wedged against his side. They both flinch a little.

"Here, let's do this-" the taller man offers and puts his hands briefly on Mark's waist to move him backward a step. 

_Woah, warm_ , Mark can't help but think.

Johnny opens the door and mock-offers a hand to Mark, "May I help you, good sir?"

Temporarily forgetting the burning imprint of two large hands on his waist, Mark laughs nervously as he grabs Johnny's hand and steps out of the walk-in.

_Why did I do that? Yikes.._

Then he promptly drops said hand like hot rocks.

"Ah, thanks." Mark rubs the back of his neck, suddenly finding the floor fascinating.

“I love your laugh, man”, Johnny speaks up, “it’s so real.” 

They'll still standing a little too close outside of the cooler and now Mark is really self-conscious, but he replies anyway, “Thanks, dude,” before moving away.

Later that night, laying in bed, trying to fall asleep, Mark can't help but think.

_Am I really so touch-starved that I can still feel where Johnny's hands were on my hips? Wow._

It's getting harder and harder to work next to the guy.

Mark is in for another sleepless night.

* * *

**\+ One Week Ago+**

It's a Friday night, two weeks after Mark and Johnny started working at Honey Sun. Amber and Krystal have already headed out for their 3 year anniversary dinner reservations, leaving Johnny and Mark to close up the shop. Mark is still nervous to be alone with Johnny, a feeling he notices and keeps rejecting mentally.

_It's nothing! He's just another guy, Mark, geez._

But then they're in the back, near the lockers. It's a smaller space, dimly lit, and it feels uncomfortably cozy to Mark all of a sudden.

Johnny stretches, groaning, muscles pulling on his shirt.

Mark keeps doggedly focused on the boots he's untying.

_Just get your shoes on, don't look at him, and leave, Mark._

Then Johnny takes off his shop apron and leans over Mark on the bench to hang it up on the hooks. Now Mark comes face to face with Johnny's crotch less than a foot away and he makes a choking sound, almost losing his balance on the bench and knocking over his bag in the process.

"Woah Mark, you okay?" Johnny quickly leans back and looks down at him, a bit concerned but _way_ too calm for what just happened.

_Did he do that on purpose?_

Mark avoids his eyes and manages to spit out, "Yeah man, I'm fine! Just crap in my throat or something.."

He finishes untying his boots and quickly slips on his sneakers, ignoring the heat rising in his face.

 _What was the heck was_ that _about?_

Then they're standing outside in the warm sodium street lamp lights, and Johnny is locking up. He ends up struggling a little bit with the old locks, and Mark is leaning against the doorway a few feet away. Mark knows doesn't have to wait for him, but he does. It's become a habit by now. He has a perfect view of Johnny's profile and so Mark carefully turns his body and really looks at him.

Johnny's chestnut hair is parted and falling down over his forehead almost into his eyes. It seems he sweated a little bit today, they both did. It was a busy day. Mark finds himself admiring the shape of Johnny's nose and the surprisingly plush curves of his lips. Even Johnny's outfit choice is pretty much perfect. Cable knit maroon sweater over a collared shirt, draped with that same tan long coat Mark saw him on the very first day. 

_God, for a guy, he is gorgeous._

Mark doesn't even chide himself for these thoughts anymore. What's the point, when they come so often? It's tiring.

Several seconds pass and then Johnny breaks the silence,

"Get a good look, Mark?"

Mark can hear the obvious smirk in the way Johnny says that sentence.

The lock finally takes. 

Johnny turns his body to look at Mark as he slowly pockets the keys. Deep brown eyes looking down to meet his own hazel ones.

Mark sucks in his breath just a little.

He has no excuse, he's been caught staring at Johnny and they both know it.

The light above them buzzes a little and flickers. Someone in heels is clacking down the sidewalk across the street. The warm evening air wraps around both of them.

And Mark, for some reason, doesn't bluster or throw it back in his face, like he has the past few weeks every time Johnny has tried to fluster him.

Maybe it's because he's tired.

Maybe it's for some other reason.

He doesn't know.

Instead, he surprises them both by holding eye contact and saying, "Yeah, I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A little more action. Is this a slow burn? I'm not sure tbh. I want it to move a little faster too, but then I also love mapping out all the tiny details! Tough decisions...
> 
> And I have to apologize, this chapter technically ends on a cliff hanger (sorta?) but don't worry, next chapter will pick up on the present day with Mr. Lee on his bed staring at his sparkly toy. It'll be worth the wait! I promise.  
> As always, thanks for the kudos & for taking the time to read and comment. xx


	4. Mark, You Might Not Be Straight, Dude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was something else, indeed.
> 
> There was a part of his body that could have brought him an immense amount of very different and incredibly intense pleasure for years, and he had been utterly, completely unaware of it. It almost pissed Mark off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We're picking back up on the present day (which is three weeks after Mark's first day and Johnny's hiring). Oh man, this chapter is a good one...  
> Had to change the ratings and add a few more tags (enough said!)  
> I think you guys will enjoy it. I know I did, whew... *fans self*

****

**\+ Present Day +**

_Okay, well that was...that was..._

Mark leans closer to his own reflection in the bathroom cabinet mirror. The shower is running and it's starting to steam up the glass, making his own image a little hazy.

Mark doesn't even know what to say.

He had thought that after his experimentation on his bed just now, maybe he'd somehow look different. But nope. He's still Mark, same wide eyes, sharp cheekbones, and fluffy blonde hair. The only visible differences are a flush on his face and chest and a slight twinge of pain when he shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

_Oh, and the best damn orgasm of his entire life. But otherwise, yeah, no big deal._

Mark shakes his head and chuckles a little. He heads towards the shower, pulling back the curtain and then steps under the warm stream of water.

He's a little dazed, definitely still in a post-orgasm afterglow, as he slowly pours out a little shampoo into his palm and closes his eyes to wash his hair. His mind can't help but cast back to images and sensations of himself from just ten minutes ago. They were too novel to forget easily...

> Mark had finally decided to take the plunge and use the toy he had ordered online a few days ago and the lube he had surreptitiously bought at the corner store. The previous hour he had spent in the bathroom "preparing" for this hadn't calmed him down any further. If anything, it had made it much worse.
> 
> Now, somehow, everything feels too real, his senses too heightened.
> 
> _Had his lamp always been that bright?_
> 
> _Why were his soft flannel covers so scratchy all of a sudden?_
> 
> "Yup, okay. Here goes..." Mark huffs and pop the top of the lube. Cool gel falls into his palm and he snaps the lid shut with his other hand.
> 
> Mark moves the lube around in his hand a little and then reaches down.
> 
> _Oof, a little too cold! Jesus-_
> 
> No matter, this part is at least familiar. Mark begins to stroke himself, trying to relax and not freak out about what comes after this.
> 
> He can feel the blood starts to rise in his cheeks, chest, and his legs. Mark has always flushed way too easily, something he's self-concious about.
> 
> Except for the ceiling fan slowly moving above, for a few minutes it's just the small squelches of Mark's hand on his own dick and his breath catching with each pass of his hand. Surprising himself, Mark eventually gets a little impatient for what's next.
> 
> _Just jacking off won't be enough anymore? Oh boy, that's a can of worms..._
> 
> He lets go of himself and reaches over for the blue dildo laying on the covers.
> 
> (His hands aren't shaking, nope.)
> 
> Before he reaches for the lube again, he takes a moment to hold the toy up above him and inspect it again.
> 
> Once he had finally talked himself into looking for an item like this, he quickly realized had no idea what website to look for. When he found one that looked promising and had a sale as well, then he was faced with the decision of, _what size and shape to get?_
> 
> There were quite a few options, too many acutally. Vibrators and dildos of all sizes, shapes, and configurations. So many different kinds of sex toys, he got overwhelmed. After scrolling, frustrated, for a few minutes, his eyes had landed on the one he's now holding in his hand.
> 
> _That's the one._
> 
> It was on the smaller size and at least shaped like what he was used to, a normalish penis-shape (albiet blue and sparkly they generally are not.)
> 
> Mark also knew enough to know that anything longer or thicker than a certain size was going to probably hurt a bit more. No, this one was the perfect size and he quickly ordered it before he lost his nerve.
> 
> Now, he's ready to finally use it. Shaky hands set down the toy and grab the lube again. Mark's internet research taught him enough to know that starting with that toy, even though it was a smaller size, was still a no-go. He needed to stretch himself a little first.
> 
> There are some jokes that fly around amoungst even straight guys about "getting off during a blowjob with a finger up the bum", but Mark has never experienced that, and was frankly shocked the first time he heard about it. Apparently guys have something like a g-spot or something up there that makes an orgasm hit harder? He had never tried anything along those lines before but he was certainly about to find out.
> 
> Fingers on his right hand fully lubed up now, Mark leans his head back on the pillow and opens his legs a little.
> 
> Getting a sudden idea, he gently cradles and starts stroking his dick with his left hand, hoping that will make the introduction of a finger in his virgin ass a little easier. (He hopes.)
> 
> Mark reaches down, hand brushing his hip and stops when he reaches his perineum. Carefully, eyes screwed shut, he feels around until -
> 
> _Oh. There it is._
> 
> Taking a deep breath, he carefully takes his middle finger and rubs on his entrance.
> 
> _Woah, uh that's actually kind of sensitive. Huh.._
> 
> And then, while holding his breath, he's pushing in to the first knuckle.
> 
> "Ah! _Mmshhit..._ " 
> 
> Mark tries to keep breathing as he opens his eyes and watches his ceiling fan's blades slowly oscillate.
> 
> _Wow, what is this feeling?_
> 
> It doesn't hurt per se, but it feels tight? Like a dull pinching sensation.
> 
> He keeps breathing and keeps going. Pushing the one finger in as far as he can reach, and then slowly dragging it out again.
> 
> The lube is definitely helping, he can tell. He keeps going and realizes that while it doesn't hurt anymore, there really isn't any pleasure yet.
> 
> It's more of just an odd feeling. Not bad, not good, just _different_.
> 
> Getting a little braver, Mark leans up on his elbow and turns his hips to the side. He's ready to try a second finger.
> 
> Confirming both fingers are wet enough not to make this unneccessarily uncomfortable, he cranes his neck and watches his arm move -
> 
> Mark pushes his middle finger back in. 
> 
> "Mm-"
> 
> And then a second one, his pointer finger-
> 
> "AH ahh ah ow -"
> 
> _Shit, okay. That hurts a little bit._ Mark stills, panting, and waits for his body to relax a little. Now he's understanding why everything he read online was saying, "Take it slow. Foreplay and preparation is important." He cannot fathom how stupid he was for initially thinking he could just lube up the dildo and shove it in. (Mercifully, he's since learned otherwise.)
> 
> Mark leans back down, nestled on his side, almost in a fetal position. One hand stroking his dick (that's helping with the pain) and the other behind him, slowly pushing in and out. Mark feels himself actually start to melt a little, buzzed, and thinks, _This really isn't so bad_. 
> 
> It feels a little awkward, sorta uncomfortable, but more of an interesting, almost hot(?) sensation than he thought it would be.
> 
> _What was I so nervous about?_
> 
> A third finger eventually follows the other two, with a little more lube, forming a triangle pattern out of his fingers as Mark keeps stroking himself with his other hand.
> 
> Finally it's showtime. Mark takes his fingers out of himself and lets go of his dick. It dangles, flushed red and hard, onto his covers. There's precum leaking from the tip.
> 
> He rolls over onto his back and looks over to the other side of the bed. One hand reaches for the toy, the other for the lube. 
> 
> _This is it, Mark,_ he thinks, _let's fucking do this._
> 
> He's very hot and bothered by now so that makes it much easier to casually lube up the dildo and bring it down between his own legs. He feels the end of it brush against his soft, stretched entrance, and he pauses.
> 
> Okay, one breath in-
> 
> One breath out -
> 
> And then he's using both hands to firmly push it against his rim. There's a little resistance (the toy is still slightly more girthy than his own three smaller fingers) but then -
> 
> "Mnnah-ohfuckk," Mark pants out, freezing after the head of the toy pops past his rim.
> 
> _Woah woah woah, this is very different. Much..._ more. _And ouch, kinda hurts._
> 
> Suddently he notices a light sheen of sweat all over his body. Is it from panic? Arousal? Reality crashing in? Maybe a combination of all three.
> 
> A few second pass, until Mark feels his panting turn back into slower, short breaths and then he get determined again.
> 
> "Come on, Mark."
> 
> He's pushing the dildo further in and there's definitely a burn, but it's a little less tight now. His body is relaxing and he can feel himself start to take it better.
> 
> Time seems to stop (reduced to one tiny point of pressure between his legs) but finally, it bottoms out.
> 
> "FUuuck."
> 
> And there it is. Mark is alone, on a Saturday night, panting on his own bed with a lubed up blue dildo shoved all the way up his own ass.
> 
> No going back now.

Standing in the shower, Mark thinks back. What followed was almost too pornographic to describe, even though he's the one that did it.

Mark had continued to slowly drag the toy into and out of himself, and he had really started to enjoy the feeling. Mark never realized that wanting to feel _full_ was something that he would ever crave sexually, but suddenly he did and he couldn't imagine a time when he wasn't stretched like this, breathing harshly, so very aroused.

Eventually, Mark's arms had gotten a little tired, and he let one hand drop, causing the other hand to suddenly change the angle of entry. 

Unknowingly, his next pass pushed the toy right into his prostate, and he legitimately almost blacked out. 

There is no possible way he could describe how discovering his own prostate felt like.

Stars, sparks, fireworks, explosions, or a revelation?

Too cheesy and not nearly accurate enough.

_But it was something else, indeed._

There was a part of his body that could have brought him an immense amount of very different and incredibly intense pleasure for years, and he had been utterly, completely unaware. It almost pissed him off.

_Sex education really does need to be more extensive,_ Mark chuckles as he continues to rinse his body off.

It was only after he had kept very intensely fucking himself, feeling his climax _build and build and build,_ and he had almost frantically contorted himself on his bed to reach the right angles, that he noticed.

Only after his vision had already fully blacked out as he came, crying out, spurting onto the covers, body snapped tight, did Mark realize that - _he hadn't even touched his own dick_.

He had successfully fucked himself for the first time, and come un-fucking-touched, something he did not realize was even possible.

_That was hot, for sure._

Mark turns off the water and drags back the shower curtain. His own face is flushed just from thinking back to his own masturbation/self-fucking session, and he would find it embarrassing, except ...he doesn't.

He runs his fingers through his hair, water flicking off the ends and running down his body. He watches it start pooling on the bath mat.

 _Yes, I think it's safe to say, maybe I'm not 100% straight_ , Mark admits.

All this and he hasn't even allowed himself to mentally visualize that small, sparkly dildo being replaced with a warmer, larger real one attached to a frustratingly handsome guy that he sees, smells, and hears almost every day.

Nuh-uh.

No, he can't do that just yet, because if he did, he'd be a goner for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no defense. My imagination is wild and VERY accurate sometimes.  
> You're welcome!
> 
> I initially didn't want to have to change the ratings, worried some people might avoid the story because of that "Explicit" rating. But instead, I'll just keep it at an honest rating and try to figure out how to update the summary so that it's intriguing but also explains that this story is not entirely porn lol.  
> Plus, we're gonna slow it back down to a more PG rating next chapter, just to get Johnny's perspective and develop the story more.
> 
> Also, notice I didn't make Mark's "personal pleasure time" all about Johnny. That was on purpose! There is nothing wrong with having some inspiration for masturbation, but it's also important to realize that it's okay to be just aroused by yourself and your own body's sensations! Just some food for thought.~  
> As always, any suggestions or comments, drop em below! It's awesome to know my sexual-tension-ridden florist au brainchild is entertaining others. Thanks guys!


	5. You're Driving Me Crazy, Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know Mark has been flustered. But what about Johnny? Safe to say, the feelings are mutual and not slowing down anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, gals & non-binary pals: As promised, a softer, much less-blush-inducing chapter, this time from Johnny's perspective.  
> A dainty palette cleanser, if you will.~  
> But don't worry, I'll be back on my smexy storytelling in Chapter 6. Except it might also focus on two people you're not expecting... do I sense a sapphic detour, mayhaps? Hmmm indeed... Just gotta stay tuned to find out. *winks* (I'm shameless, I know. Sorry not sorry, lol.)

* * *

What brought Johnny to Honey Sun’s door is sort of a long story. At twenty-four, he had found himself just a few months ago in his now empty central London flat, heartbroken after a breakup and homesick for his home country. Despite an impressive amount of stamps accrued in his passport during the last few years of traveling Europe and the Americas as well as finishing top of his class in a prestigious London floral school, he felt a bit aimless.

After his latest partner (in unfortunately a longish string of ex partners) packed up and moved out, Johnny knew it was time to re-evaluate what was next. And honestly, there’s no better place to do that kind of thing than home. So he sold his furniture, packed his life into a few bulky suitcases, said his goodbyes, and booked a flight back to Korea.   
  


Thankfully, he had been smart with his money while working overseas and was able to find a friend of a friend that needed a roommate right away so he wouldn’t have to crash at his folks place too long. Haechan was turning out to be an ideal roommate and it worked out well.

Unfortunately, it took Johnny slightly longer than he thought it would to land a florist position in Seoul, especially at the salary his was hoping for. A month or so had past as his savings had started to look a little leaner and then finally fate brought him a listing for “FT Position for Professionally Trained Florist in Seoul Flower Shop for Immediate Hire”.   
  


Almost as soon as Johnny had stepped into the shop, he knew that it would be perfect. Amber and Krystal were organized, professional bosses, but also knew how to make him feel immediately welcome and like part of the family. They appreciate his training background and floristry style and pretty much let him design whatever he wants, as long as it sells. Also he finds their relationship sweet and it reminds him of friends back in Europe.   
  


With a new apartment, great roommate, fantastic job, and the ease of moving around in his own country speaking his name language again, Johnny literally couldn’t be happier. It was a far cry from the gray, dismal life he had left in London.   
  


The only slight hiccup about this whole life transition had come in the shape of a younger, shorter and distractingly cute part-timer named Mark Lee.

As far as Johnny knew, Mark had no idea of his effect on Johnny. Mark was just a very friendly guy it seems and he blushes super easy, at a lot of little things even. Being a “stealth mode” bisexual had never been more frustrating for Johnny. He couldn’t risk ruining a work relationship and offending the guy, so he just kept working side by side with him, all the while wishing he could make a move.   
  


For now, that had to be good enough. Johnny couldn’t jeopardize his only form of income for a crush who most likely doesn’t even like guys and certainly wouldn’t enjoy a confession from him. But down the road, if Mark keeps on flirting like he always obliviously, frustratingly seems to do, Johnny isn’t sure he could still handle it. It’s a lot as it is and makes him feel like he’s back in high school.

Despite all this, he has to admit that seeing the younger‘s face in the shop first thing in the morning “Oh, hey Johnny!” is fast becoming one of his favorite things to look forward to.

* * *

"Hey, Mark?"

"Yeah?"

Mark stops sweeping up loose plant material on the shop floor and looks over, a little surprised. It's been a relatively quiet morning, a few customers coming for pickups and one walk in. With Amber and Krystal out for the morning at a flower convention, Johnny's a bit surprised at how much he's been struggling to stay focused today. Something about how Mark hums along to the songs playing while he sweeps. Or how the morning light hitting the younger's back looked as he watered the houseplants earlier. Johnny's not willing to admit the whys just yet.

Johnny looks over from where he's working at the table and asks, "Can you get me that orange vase from stock?"

He would do it himself, but he already has a spiral bouquet grasped tightly in his hands, and setting it down would ruin all of his work. He should have gotten a vase first, but he forgot for some reason. Johnny watches as a couple of quick emotions work across the other's face, then-

"Yeah...sure. Hang on," Mark agrees, leaning the broom on a column.

Johnny shifts his weight from one foot to the other and turns around to watch.

 _Oops, well.. maybe I shouldn't have asked him_ , Johnny wonders, as he watches Mark approach the tall stainless steel shelving. Because Mark suddenly looks very small standing next to the ten foot shelves. 

'Wait, which one? There are a couple of orange ones here."

He's right, Johnny realizes, "It's the rust one, second shelf down."

Mark huffs and turns back towards him, an exasperated scowl on his face,

"Dude are you...teasing me about my height? You know I can't reach that!"

Johnny laughs, "No no no! Sorry", and walks over, hands still gripping the arrangement.

Mark must not realize it, but his eyes widen a little and he backed up a step as Johnny approaches him. It makes Johnny feel something warm in his gut, which he quickly ignores.

"Here. Grab the step ladder next to the cooler and come here."

Mark moves to do just that, but not before Johnny catches his cheeks flushed. _Again, cute._

"Okay, got it."

"Perfect. So the one I need is the rust colored one shaped like a ginger jar. See it?"

Mark looks up and scans the shelves.

"Next to the blue one?"

"Yep! That the one. You can reach it from the ladder I'm pretty sure, right?"

Mark scoffs, offended.

"Yes, Johnny, I think I can," Mark drawls out, eyes rolling. Johnny chuckles.

Then he watches as Mark pops the steps out on the ladder and sets it in close to the shelves. Mark lets out a little breath and climbs up. Johnny is standing behind him just a few steps away. Mark steps on the top rung and starts to reach upwards-

Then he wobbles a little, losing his balance, "Ah shit-"

Johnny has never moved so fast. He comes to stand right behind Mark, and because his hands are full, he uses his shoulder to gently press into Mark’s leg, trying to balance him. Mark grunts and stands still.

The action brings Johnny so very close to...well, Mark's butt.

It's there, clothed in stonewashed jeans _that are kinda tight, aren't they?_

Johnny kind of spaces out for a second, wondering if he just leans his head t-

\- then he's abruptly back, remembering the situation.

"Woah, you good Mark?"

Mark makes an indistinguishable sound that Johnny interprets as pure, unadulterated embarrassment and just nods once.

Finally, he grabs the vase off of the shelf and twists around, expectantly,

"Yo, I gotta come down now dude.."

"Right! Right, yep." Johnny moves away from him and shuffles backward a little. Mark steps off of the ladder, folds it up and then walks over to put it back. _That ass again, Jesus. How did I not notice it before?_ Johnny's never felt like such a pervert. _What's gotten into me?_ Honestly, it's the apron's fault for pulling the fabric of Mark's clothing into all the right places, framing his cute, jeaned behind. Clearly, Johnny has crossed a mental line from fondness to lust when it comes to Mark, he realizes. 

_Oh man.._

Whoops, Mark is trying to get his attention.

"Where do you want this, Johnny?" Mark looks at him, grumpy (but also maybe a little amused?)

Johnny rarely spaces out. He's usually so focused at work. He can’t let this - whatever has gotten ahold of him today - be so obvious. Mark is blinking up at him, frustrated.

 _Those eyes too, I swear to god..._ Johnny laments. He shakes his head a little and quickly replies,

"Over here on the bench, Mark. Thank you."

Mark motions for him to go first and then walks behind Johnny. They stop at the worktable. Mark's slender and strong fingers gently set the vase down. Then he grabs the pitcher of water, fills the vase up three-quarters of the way, and sets the pitcher back down. _That was very thoughtful of him_ , Johnny realizes.

Johnny looks over at Mark, "Thanks, man."

Clearly not doing eye contact anymore, Mark just plays with a loose daylily petal on the table, frowning.

Then he drops the petal and looks up, a very small grin growing on his face, "It's nothing. You're welcome."

Johnny is surprised by the mood change.

And he can't help himself anymore. _Dammit, I-_

He watches Mark turn and slowly walk away towards the back. The bathroom door clicks shut and the loud fan starts running.

Johnny closes his eyes, leans his head back, hands almost crushing the bouquet, and groans. 

_You're in trouble now, man. Big trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that, guys?  
> So sweet, right! I feel like a saint writing this after that last chapter lol. I already have several more chapters drafted out, so stay tuned lovelies! Thank you for the kudos & feedback.  
> Also ps: “bench”=work table  
> Idk why but we florists call our work surfaces benches!


	6. Just Do It, Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having two lesbian bosses who have the hots for each other 24/7 can make things, well, a little spicy in the flower shop!  
> Will it make things further awkward for the boys or will it prompt one of these handsome dummies to finally make a damn move??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks! You've waited patiently for what's in this chapter and I won't keep you waiting any longer.  
> Prepare yourself for more sweetness, more sexiness, and a surprise ending!

* * *

“Do you _see_ them?”

“Uhh, _tchyeah_.”

“They both smitten, aren’t they?”

Amber and Krystal are leaning on the sales counter, shoulder to shoulder sipping their coffee. Johnny is on the other side of the shop with Mark showing him a new flower they just got in. Mark had apparently dyed his hair back to a deep brown over the weekend and now the sight of the two of them is even more adorable than before.

“Oh, for sure. _Especially_ Johnny. He’s been trying to act aloof, but he’s already gone. It’s clear.”

“Don’t forget Mark’s non-stop blushing though,” Amber counters, grinning.

The person in question is literally turning red this very second at something Johnny has leaned over the workbench to say to him.

Krystal laughs, “Yep, that’s a dead giveaway. It’s only a matter of time before someone makes the first move now.”

Amber agrees, “Man if I wasn’t already in a satisfying relationship, I’d say this shop was getting _a little too steamy_ for my comfort. Whew, hot,” She pretends to fan herself with her hand.

Krystal winces just a tiny bit. Amber being bisexual and still technically attracted to men shouldn’t make her nervous anymore after three years together, but she’s human and sometimes it still does. She knows it's illogical in the same way that Amber never has to worry about Krystal going after other girls, but she can't help her insecurities sometimes...she gets jealous easily, she always has.

Amber isn’t dumb though, she immediately notices Krystal’s mood shift and quickly reaches over to pull her beautiful girlfriend into her arms. 

Their hugs are literally the best, Krystal thinks as she relaxes into it. Amber always smells like a wonderful mixture of her coconut body wash, sometimes a little sweat, and just a sensual Amber-scent. It’s Krystal’s favorite way to fall asleep, nuzzled into Amber’s chest, breathing her in as she drifts off.

“You _know_ you’re my literal world, babe,” Amber whispers softly in her ear, nudging her head with her own.

Krystal shivers a little and nods, tightening her grip around Amber’s waist. 

“I love you, Amber,” Krystal whispers back. Amazingly, after all this time, Amber still frequently makes her shy.

And also, suddenly Krystal desperately _wants_ her.

Amber’s hand comes up to stroke the baby hairs curling at the base of Krystal’s neck.

Both of them lean back at the same time and look at each other. 

“Nothing can beat our chemistry, babe, that’s just a fact,” Amber smirks as she swoops in to place a sloppy kiss on Krystal’s neck, causing the other to squirm and laugh out loud.

One wiggle of Amber’s eyebrows later and Krystal knows what’s next...

* * *

"We have - _ah_ \- have to remember to call the flower vendor back and get a refund or a replacement for those Alstroemerias. They were all wilted when they - _uhn_ -arrived this morning."

Amber’s head comes up.

“Babe, can we _not_ talk about work right now?”

Krystal blinks and then lifts her head to look down at her sexy girlfriend kneeling at the edge of their bed.

_She’s right, oops._

“Sorry, I’ll focus. Promise.”

Amber nips her inner thigh, eliciting a yelp from Krystal.

“Good, you better.”

The sun is stretching in through the tall windows, blanketing the pair in the soft, afternoon light. Amber is relentless, persistent, and finally, Krystal just can’t take it anymore -

“Mmm, _ahh_ -”

Followed by:

“ _Fuckk_ …”

Then:

“... ohh, Amber...” 

Amber pushes her through her orgasm, not removing her head, slowing down, or letting go of her shaking thighs until she is absolutely _sure_ Krystal has reached her peak. Krystal doesn’t even realize how loud she was until she’s already coming back down, panting, shaking on the covers...

Wiping sweaty strands of hair off of her flushed face ( _and absolutely glowing_ , Amber thinks), Krystal raises herself and looks down between her legs.

Amber is still there, leaned back on her heels, obscenely licking her own lips and pushing her short hair back, smiling so very smugly. Krystal's heart skips.

“God, you are so _fucking_ good at that.”

“Lots of practice on a very responsive, very beautiful woman that’s _all mine_ ,” Amber leans back into stroke Krystal’s thighs, humming appreciatively.

Krystal blushes and laughs, grateful. The day they got together was the best day of her life.

Yeah, they definitely need to “take a long lunch” _much_ more often.

* * *

After a while, the girls descend the stairs with Amber's arm on Krystal's waist and Krystal's hair slightly mussed. You'd have to be an idiot to not see that, "Wow, kinda looks like these two people just had sex." Amber, as always, is proud and confident. She kisses Krystal's cheek and then walks to the back to finish breaking down the flower stock that came this morning.

Krystal walks over to the bench where Johnny and Mark are standing. Johnny is working on a red rose arrangement (a flower shop staple, most often ordered by husbands or boyfriends trying to make up with their partners) and Mark is helping him by carefully plucking the thorns one-by-one off of the rose stems.

Johnny had told him, "Hey, Mark, you do know there's a stripping tool for that, right? It's much faster."

"I know, it's just that it's kinda crude and ends up scratching the stems. This way does take longer sure, but it looks a lot better," Mark replies as he stays focused, gently plucking thorns off with his gloved hands and laying them on the bench between them. 

Johnny can't help his confused smile, "Alright well suit yourself, and... thank you."

"No problem gives me something to do," Mark laughs.

"So you need something to do, Mark?" Krystal interjects in as she leans on the opposite side of the counter.

Mark jumps a little, panicked, but avoids Krystal's eyes as he quickly replies, "Haha... noo... I'm staying busy, don't worry Krystal!"

Johnny flicks his eyes up once to look at Krystal and then looks back down, and clears his throat.

Except for the sound of Johnny snipping stems, the cooler humming, and the gentle shop music playing overhead... it's pretty silent.

Krystal thinks her employees are acting a little weird. _Wonder what's gotten into them -_

 _Ohhh_ , Krystal realizes.

"You guys heard, didn't you?"

The way both of them stiffen and Mark's face turns a deep shade of red is almost hilarious. And tells Kystral everything she needs to know.

Johnny plays dumb, "Heard what?"

Mark's gulp is audible and Krystal has to laugh out loud.

"Well, anyway... sorry about that, guys. Next time, " she looks up at the ceiling, smiling, before looking back down at the counter, "I'll be sure to turn the shop radio up before Amber and I 'take a lunch' upstairs'".

Mark makes an unintelligible noise of distress and drops the rose he's holding.

 _Oh. My. God_ , he thinks as he crouches down to pick it up.

While he's down there, Johnny just glances at Krystal conspiratorily and winks, "Sounds good to me, boss."

Krystal's blush matches Mark's now.

* * *

After that, the workday continues without too much drama. Customers come in to pick up their arrangements, Johnny continues to charm the walk-ins (which leads to great sales but makes Mark kinda grumpy), Amber makes some deliveries, Krystal is working on the books, and Mark is finishing his shop duties. Today, that's dusting all the vases on that stupid ten-foot-tall shelf. 

He can't help but keep thinking back to how it felt, standing next to Johnny at the bench, listening to - well - the sounds from Amber and Krystal upstairs...

It had been so very awkward at first because both of them were kind of in shock, like, _Are we really hearing what we're hearing?_

Mercifully, Johnny had cleared his throat and then as he kept working he started asking Mark questions about himself. Over the next quarter-hour, they learned more about each other. Johnny learned that Mark was born in Toronto but his family moved back to Korea when he was thirteen because his dad got an excellent job opportunity. Mark also shared that he has a brother, but because he made a sad face when he said that, Johnny didn't press. 

Mark learned that Johnny is from Chicago, is an only child, and has traveled all over the world as an adult, something Mark was kind of jealous of. 

By the time they had gotten to discussing their favorite foods (Mark loves almost everything, but they discovered they both love watermelon) the sounds had stopped upstairs. Johnny is a thoughtful person, subtly adapting to and accommodating others, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Mark. 

Now, as their bosses are closing up for the day, Mark can't help but smile as he hangs the broom up and heads behind the counter to record his hours for the day on the banged-up clipboard sheet. It was a good day. He's almost done when he feels warmth in the space behind him, "Hey-"

Mark bangs his knee on the printer, knocks the pencil cup over, and swears.

Johnny is immediately apologetic, "Mark, I'm so sorry! I did not mean to spook you -"

"It's fine, it's fine-"

They both start cleaning up the pens, shoulders touching. Just when Mark thinks he'll get a peaceful moment to himself, suddenly there's Johnny, all up in his space again making his heart race. 

"Again, I'm sorry, Mark," Johnny is trying not to chuckle.

"Ah, it's okay, dude," Mark laughs, "I scare easy, it's dumb."

Mess sorted, Mark hands the clipboard to Johnny and watches him fill it out from the chair he's sitting on.

Johnny flicks his eyes up once and then back down. Mark feels like the other is trying to say something.

_Just spit it out, dude._

"Hey so... what are you doing after work, Mark?"

_I knew it. Uhh..._

"Ah, nothing so far. Just going home to do laundry I guess heh.."

Johnny finishes and moves in towards Mark to hang the clipboard back on the wall. Mark leans back a little, surprised.

They are looking at each other now. It feels like both of them are waiting for something to happen. Johnny's arm is leaning on the counter and the back of the chair, almost framing Mark, whose pulse is out of control now. Mark can't imagine allowing Johnny to be this close to him a month ago. But things are different now, the boundaries a little softer around the edges.

Finally, Johnny coughs and fills the pause with, "Want to grab something to eat with me?"

Mark's mind can't help but race.

_Is this - is he, like asking me out right now?_

The look on Johnny's face is hard to read. It's neutral, almost a poker face, but _the eyes_. Johnny's eyes are easy to read, Mark realizes. Hesitant, almost shy, but still confident and...hopeful?

_What the heck, why not?_

Mark says, "Yeah!" a little too loudly and then moves to stand up.

Quieter this time, "Sure dude, let's grab some food."

Johnny's relieved and clearly pleased. His smile makes something in Mark's chest twinge a little.

Later when they're changing out of their work aprons, and Mark's apron knot gets stuck, Johnny jumps in to help.

Not only does Mark let him, but he catches himself leaning into the subtle brushes of Johnny's hands on the small of his back.

Mark hopes Johnny didn't notice.

Johnny _definitely_ noticed.

* * *

After closing up, they decided on a Chinese restaurant that Mark knew of only a few streets down. The walk was kind of quiet. Their hands only brush once causing Mark to make that sheepish "Heh heh", chuckle he does, and then they were there.

Because it was dinnertime, the restaurant was full and no tables were available in the main open area. The waiter asks, "Is it alright if we seat you in the alcove?"

Johnny looks at Mark, gets a hesitant nod, and then answers, "Sure, man, that works. Lead the way."

Then they're seated in a curved booth in a dimly lit corner, with curtains pulled shut around them by the waiter after he took their drink orders.

Mark blinks, wide-eyed, and looks across the table at Johnny. Even Johnny looks a little uncomfortable.

"Well, this is...cozy", Mark ventures.

"Yup." Johnny exhales loudly and starts twisting a napkin in his lap.

"Should we keep them shut or -"

Johnny says, "Oh. Uh, whatever you want -"

"Well I don't care, really... It's just kinda, it's so..."

Johnny smiles at him, eyes twinkling. 

"Just _what_ , Mark?"

Mark blushes, then kicks out his foot, bumping Johnny's shin.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" the victim yells.

"Screw you, man", Mark throws back, _you know what I mean_.

It's intimate and being in close quarters with Johnny is making Mark more nervous and shy than he would ever admit out loud.

* * *

Three dishes (jajangmyeon, cream saeu, and tangsuyuk) and one beer each later, Mark and Johnny are full, slightly buzzed, and conversation is much easier.

"So then what happened?"

"What do you think! I yeeted his bag across the room, it hit the mirror, all of his shit flew out, and then I slammed the door on the way out!"

Johnny is absolutely losing it at Mark's upset face while he's telling a story from dance practice earlier this week.  
"I'm so... I don't know, shocked?" Johnny admits as he wipes the edge of his eyes, breathing coming back down, "Had no idea you were so feisty, Mark."

Mark's face is flushed and he's scowling a little, but he replies, "Well no one gets to mess with me like that and not experience some consequences! He deserved it." 

"I'm sure he did, but _Jesus_...remind me not to get on your bad side!" 

Now Mark is grinning while playing with his chopsticks and Johnny is staring at him, amazed. 

* * *

Somehow, Johnny had convinced Mark into letting Johnny walk him home.

"No man, you don't have to do that, it's okay-"

"It's no trouble."

"But what about you? Your home is literally in the opposite direction!"

"It's fine, I promise. I'll just get a taxi, Mark."

Mark is kind of sleepy, and the combination of food, beer, and... well, laughing with Johnny for the last hour or so has worn him down a little.

"Okay, fine, you can walk with me. But I'm not a girl, dude! I don't need to be walked home..." Mark grumbles.

"Believe me, I'm _well aware_ you're not a girl, Mark."

 _Damn you, Johnny,_ Mark thinks, flustered. _Always making everything... too i_ _ntense._

Johnny just smirks as then starts walking away from the front of the restaurant.

Mark stuffs his hands into his jacket and jogs to catch up to the long-legged man.

* * *

_I think I - yep, I'm going to do it._

_Fuck._

Mark feels like he has lost his damn mind. He finds himself fully zoned out now, standing a step above Johnny on the stairs in front of his apartment building. Johnny is rambling on about something that happened to his roommate but Mark hasn't been following it at all. He nods once in a while, but internally, he's very distracted. 

And where exactly is his attention?

That's right, on Johnny's stupid, freaking lips. 

Mark's gaze continues to roam over the man standing beneath him. Johnny's tousled hair has fallen over his forehead. He has a hint of a five o' clock shadow and his cheeks have a slight tinge of pink from the cold and maybe a residual buzz. It looks more adorable on him than it should on a fully-grown man.

Johnny had worn a midnight blue collared shirt today, which is peeking out from the top of his wool coat now. Mark couldn't help but catch himself watching how Johnny's strong arms had rippled under the sleeves of that sheened fabric all day. Johnny looks better in an apron, arranging flowers than anyone else he knows. It's really not fair.

 _Besides, anything to make this man stop talking,_ Mark chuckles to himself inwardly.

Johnny is clueless, looking off down the street as he laughs out loud, still wrapped up in telling his story. He's completely unaware of the intentions of his only audience.

Carefully, Mark grabs the rail and leans closer, heart pounding out of his chest.

Johnny must have sensed something because now his head is swinging back up to look at Mark.

There's a foot left between them and Johnny can hear Mark's breathing. Their eyes are locked and they both can feel what this is...

It's the edge of the cliff, a drop.

Mark is honestly surprised it was himself, now, making the first move.

Johnny looks shocked, but his dark eyes are saying something else entirely.

And then -

All at once, Mark's face is a hair's breadth away, Johnny's hand is coming up to grab Mark's nape, and then they're _connected_.

The kiss is perfect, it just is.

Life is never like the movies, but _this?_

No, after the way Johnny's lips press into his for the first time, Mark thinks, _maybe sometimes it is._

_Because this is really freaking good._

Mark can hear the blood rushing in his ears, but he's too focused on not tripping as he comes down a step, lips still connected and moving against Johnny's mouth. Something seems to have broken down in Johnny because suddenly arms are coming around Mark's shoulders and Mark feels himself being firmly pressed into Johnny's larger body. Neither wants to stop and so they don't.

After weeks of dancing around these feelings, it feels like an intense release, and Mark's almost angry it took this long. If he had known how good it could be with Johnny, he would have certainly jumped him at least a bit sooner than he did.

Someone walking down the other side of the street would probably blush to see them together under the glow of a streetlight. 

The way Johnny keeps licking into the younger's mouth, moving Mark's head with the movements, is relentless. Like he's been starving and Mark's mouth is his first meal in days.

Then Johnny's stroking the hair at the base of Mark's neck with one hand and rubbing his sharp jawline with his thumb with the other hand. Everything feels like it's alive, moving with them. Mark's jacket is too warm, his legs are shaking a little, and he is forgetting how to breathe. Johnny clearly knows what he's doing and Mark's very turned on by that. 

Finally, Johnny is slowing it down, gently pressing a kiss onto Mark's lips one last time, and pulling back. Mark is grateful that Johnny kept his arms around him because he honestly feels like he might have fallen over. _Embarrassing, but whatever_ , Mark thinks, _I'm in this now._

_But damn, he kisses so well. Wow, I can't even -_

Mark closes his eyes and leans his forehead on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny smells like the flowers he works with every day, the wool of this favorite jacket of his, the cool autumn air, and... something else. Just _Johnny_. A scent Mark really likes and wishes he could bottle for later. 

"Mark, look at me."

Mark raises his head, dizzy, feeling vulnerable, but sporting a tiny smile on his face. He gazes back into Johnny's brown eyes.

Quietly, "Does this mean that... you - uh, you want me too?" Johnny looks more unsure than he should.

_Woah. Right out of the gate like that, okay..._

Mark likes how Johnny always speaks his mind, but damn does it make him blush sometimes.

Mark moves a little to the side to lean his elbow on the rail, Johnny's arms still holding his waist.

"Yeah, I think that's pretty obvious, Johnny."

The taller man's grin is now gorgeous, confident.

"Oh."

"And if you need further confirmation, well," Mark tilts his head back and grins, "you'll just have to take me out again, won't you?"

Johnny closes his eyes and Mark can feel his grip tighten. Johnny opens his eyes and moves Mark a little with his hands both of them swaying.

"Yeah, I suppose I will have to then."

"Okay, good."

"Good."

Mark feels surprisingly fond of this man standing in front of him. One year ago, he could have never imagined how his own heart beat out of his chest just now, making out with this so very handsome, taller, slightly older _man_.

Johnny has shaken up his life in so many ways. But Mark isn't upset about this anymore, if he ever even was. If anything, kissing Johnny honestly feels like something he was always meant to do.

 _Cheesy as fuck, but it's true,_ Mark admits to himself.

Later, as they finally part for the night, they're both a little shy. But if anything is apparent, it's that both of them are reluctant to part. 

It really is amazing what one Chinese food date can accomplish.

* * *

In the taxi ride home, Johnny would never, ever admit to needing to adjust the tighter folds of his slacks a bit nor needing to roll down the window and bathe his face in the crisp night air to cool off, but both of those things did happen.

And it causes Johnny to groan mentally, _Shit, it's going to be very hard to take this slow..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't slow down, Johnny! Hit the gas, man!  
> *clears throat*  
> Ahem. Hiii guys! Welcome back. How was this chapter? Did it live up to expectations?
> 
> As always, a few more flower shop term explanations:  
> "break down" = means getting a flower order from a wholesale supplier and you have to quickly cut open all the boxes, trim the stems and get them into buckets of fresh water in the cooler so that they stay fresh. When I worked in a shop, we'd get 30+ huge flower boxes, and my coworker and I were expected to have them all 'broken down' within an hour. Crazy fast, exhausting work! >.<  
> "the books" = means business/finances accounting for a small business
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, my lovely readers! I enjoyed writing it and have much more planned for the boys. This story has taken over my life completely, but I can't be bothered to care lol. As long as the bills, dishes, & laundry still get done I am gonna do what I want with the rest of my time haha. 
> 
> Things will keep heating up each chapter, so don't you worry that I've "gone fluff" on you all. I haven't, I just wanted to introduce the first real physical contact between Johnny and Mark in the slow, intense way that it deserved. 
> 
> Somehow, I feel like we all need this distractingly cute, smexy, and engrossingly emotional story right now. And I'm ready to deliver! *cracks knuckles*
> 
> *p.s- I tried to address but NOT perpetuate negative stereotypes about bisexual individuals at the beginning of this chapter! That moment was based on a personal experience moment of my own, but if it offends anyone - say the word and I'll do a rewrite. The point of that exchange was that sometimes we all struggle with feeling jealous or insecure in a committed relationship, regardless of our own or our partner's sexual orientation!


	7. You Make Me Yearn for It, Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unauthorized use of a walk-in cooler and HR violations abound. Amber is baffled. Johnny's hands have a mind of their own and Mark can't say he minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. GUYS. I know it's been like a month (I'm sooo sorry!) It was crazy - end of the semester, thought I had covid, didn't, doctor appts, job hunting, etc. But listEN...
> 
> I just landed a floral designer position today!! Haha, like wow. If only my new boss knew that writing a 13,000+ word BL fanfiction sort of inspired my foray back into floral designing! Lol, needless to say, I'm very happy.  
> This chapter should hopefully make up for my long absence. Enjoy.~

* * *

* * *

Amber definitely feels like she missed something.

Not only are Mark and Johnny sharing the sink while they wash their hands (something she cannot imagine Mark agreeing to previously)...

Not only are they jostling each other with their shoulders, fighting for room in close proximity...

But then the water-flicking starts, the tickling, and blowing air into each others' ears and necks...

And now Johnny is behind Mark, squeezing him against the sink, reaching around the younger to continue washing his hands in a very unnecessarily-touchy way.

"Well," Amber mock-grumbles to herself, "this is disrespectful as hell!"

Except she isn't mad, and frankly, it's cute as fuck. She can't help but mess with them a little though, calling upstairs to Krystal, 

"Call HR, babe! The employees are committing some violations!"

Mark is frozen, head whipped around, gaping. The water is still running and now Johnny is laughing his ass off, loud and long.

"Johnny! Let go-" Mark whines as he struggles, pushing back, embarrassed.

When the taller backs away, Mark steps back so fast, it's like he touched a lump of hot coal. Johnny would be offended except he knows by now that it's not personal; Mark is just shy and unused to this kind of affection around others.

Johnny is just smirking at Amber, leisurely drying his hands on the shop towel, "You guys are one to talk."

"I admit, Krystal and I are PDA queens, but boy! You two can't keep your hands off of each other..." Amber cat-like grin shows she's not upset.

Mark has disappeared to the back, rushing to clock out and leave for lunch. Johnny smiles back at Amber.

If anything she feels almost proud. Her employees were so painfully, clearly attracted to each other from the start, it's a relief to have them finally do something about it and lessen some of the palpable tension in the shop! Although in some respects, she realizes, that could backfire.

Watching Johnny walk over and carefully lean down to whisper something to Mark over his shoulder, and seeing Mark nervously chuckle and look away, she realizes. _Oh man, yup, actually it's worse now._

* * *

Later that day, it's another quiet afternoon, with only the guys manning the shop. Mark is zoned out, leaning against the bench, watching the light and shadows dancing on the floor through the breeze-blown tree branches outside. Johnny and Mark had gotten some japchae noodles from a street vendor for lunch, and it's that sleepy part of the day, so Mark is blissfully unaware of the other approaching him.

"Come here", Johnny pulls Mark into the cooler and Mark follows, wondering what happened.

_Did I screw something up? What is -_

Once inside the frigid space, Mark very quickly realizes, from the look on Johnny's handsome face, that this isn't about any of that. 

And now Mark is very flustered, blushing again, _damn it_.

Mark liking him back has certainly made Johnny _much_ bolder. It's like that doorstep kiss unlocked something in both of them, and it's taking every cell in their bodies to not fall headlong right into it. Close proximity to each other in the shop is definitely making it worse.

Inside the cold, heavily floral scented small room, Johnny lets go of Mark's arm, and then he gently brushes the side of Mark's face, threading his fingers into Mark's dark, soft hair. Mark's heart skips a beat.

"Hey."

Mark smiles.

"Hey-"

And then Johnny is using his other hand to hold Mark's chin and tug his mouth up to connect with his own.

It's as good as they both remember. And they've both been craving it all day.

Johnny somehow knows exactly how Mark needs to be kissed. And admittedly, it's very different than what he's done with girls. With them, Mark always tried to take the lead, focusing so hard on being "good" at kissing and impressing the girl.

With Johnny, he doesn't have to do that.

Johnny's the one cradling his neck with the right amount of pressure. Johnny's the one licking into his mouth, pushing Mark against surfaces, and dragging soft moans out of Mark, whether he likes it or not. It's incredibly freeing and very sexy to have Johnny show physically what he's feeling for Mark in this way. It makes Mark feel vulnerable and desired, new emotions he's not used to experiencing in a relationship. 

As the older moves down to tantalizingly nip and suck on the younger's neck, Mark honestly wonders,

_Man, seriously, how did I not realize I wasn't straight sooner? This is just so different, and so much....better..._

Several minutes go by. Neither notice the cold anymore, it's all tangled arms, waist grabbing, short panted breaths, and intense, sweet focus on making out. Mark's sweater has slipped off of his shoulder, both of their clothes are rumpled, and Mark's hair is sticking up cutely.

They are lost to the world.

The display windows are steaming up.

They're losing track of time.

"Mm _mph-_ "

Johnny did he just - ? did he -

Strong hands have reached down below to palm Mark's small, tight ass through his jeans, eliciting some embarrassingly sexual moans from him. Mark's brain legitimately blacked out for a second. _Okay, that feels fucking amazing_ , Mark realizes when he comes to.

Mark's response to his move seems to trigger something in Johnny, who is now breathing harder and grabbing Mark to himself more insistently, almost frantically.

After all the dreams, daydreams, flirting and teasing, Mark feels like he can't breathe. He has fantasized about feeling those veiny, strong florist hands pressed all over him like this, but it does nothing to take away the shock he feels when it _actually happens_. And arousal. Mark is so turned on, it's almost shameful. 

_Oh, this is bad, we're still at work -_

The moving, living connection between them continues and now they can feel each other, pressed up against the other's thigh and hip, and that's... _that's something else entirely._

Suddenly, reality hits Mark all at once.

_Woah, hang on.._

There's something about feeling another man's erection pressed into your body for the very first time that tends to sober you up, regardless of how much you're enjoying what's happening. Especially if you realize that it's _you_ that made him that way.

Mark's skin tingles and he's resisting the urge to shiver.

Johnny feels it. When he notices that Mark has frozen in his arms, he carefully pulls back.

For a moment, they just stare at each other, irises full-blown, both of their lips slightly swollen, and faces red.

 _How is this real?_ he wonders as stares up wide-eyed at the taller man.

Johnny nods, cracks a small smile, still clutching Mark with one hand on his hip and one hand still on his ass. And then he leans his forehead down to rest on Mark's, staring into his eyes.

"Mark."

His voice, is gravely, low... and it's doing things inside Mark's chest.

Mark blinks and stretches his arms to wrap around Johnny's waist.

"Yeah?"

Johnny moves his head to nuzzle the side of Mark's face,

"I can't get enough of you," he breathes out.

Mark shivers, pleased but still kind of shy, as he chuckles out,

"Ditto, ha - I get that."

Johnny continues to knead Mark's flesh over his pants. It's very dangerous. Mark can hear him hold his breath, almost like he wants to say something, then let it out, and then try again -

"Come over tonight?"

_Oh. Wait._

"Ahh, well..." Mark is unsure if this means what he thinks it means. If it does, _woah._

Johnny leans back and holds Mark's arms, gently stroking him through his oversized, baby blue mohair sweater. Johnny has been distracted all day by how Mark is practically _swimming_ in the soft, pastel garment. It made him feel protective, _possessive._ Like Mark is a rare creature he simultaneously wants to keep safe and push to the limits at the same time. Johnny never thought he'd feel this way. It took him by surprise.

_This push and pull, man._

Like they're both too scared to move forward, but still, they can't _not_ get closer. It's like gravity. They must.

But now he's worried Mark is imagining the wrong things from Johnny being so forward, so he corrects himself,

"No, it doesn't have to be like that. It's - it's okay. Can I just make you dinner?"

Mark admits he is relieved. (If also a little disappointed.)

He toys with Johnny's belt at his waist and looks off to the side at the buckets of delphs, alstros, and carns as replies, 

"Yeah, I'd like that, Johnny."

The innocent little flowers in the cooler were the only witnesses that afternoon. It's a good thing they won't see what happens later that night at Johnny's apartment, they might have wilted from shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I felt a little out of practice writing this chapter! No matter, the show must go on and I'll get back in the groove soon. *tightens Naruto headband*  
> With only 3 chapters left in this fic, I'm going to start heating things up more quickly now! Thanks for your patience guys. I missed this story and I'm eager to see the boys get together too! As always, thank you for the kudos & comments, you guys are the literal best. xx


	8. Eat Your Ramen, Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mark is developing a Pavlovian response to refrigeration and Johnny invites him to eat ramen at his apartment, innuendo intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo~~ my friends! I kinda suck for leaving you all hanging for so long! My apologies, eek. This chapter is probably my favorite one of the whole series because it has a perfect blend of sweetness and spiciness, IMO. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

There are some things that Johnny has come to learn about his coworker and crush in the last few months. Among those, facts like: Mark's favorite time of day is midnight, his favorite season is fall, one of the many foods he loves is ramen, and he gets excited whenever it's windy. It's adorable. Mark is a vibrant, easily pleased (in the best sense) person and it makes Johnny's heart feel full. 

As the universe rarely, but significantly, is inclined to do, the stars aligned just right for Mark to experience all four of those favorite things in one evening with his favorite florist, and a few others as well...

Here's how it went.

* * *

After that heated walk-in cooler session, the rest of their shift continued almost as normal. If someone had observed Johnny and Mark in the hours before the shop closed, you'd be hard-pressed to see any evidence that they had been - well - sucking each other's faces previously. Chalk it up to retail customer service professionalism on Johnny's part, definitely. He's spent years maintaining a poker face at work despite roiling emotions inside for various reasons. Old habit by now.

But for Mark, his seemingly-placid nature that afternoon simply came from the thoughts of, _If I don't focus on work I will jump the man and there are security cameras in the shop._

And so focus on work they both did. Johnny finished a larger, ikebana style order for one of their weekly corporate accounts, six small hand bouquets for walk-ins tomorrow (Saturdays are always more walk-ins than preorders), and cleaned his station at the bench. He couldn't help sneaking occasional fond glances at Mark, but that's allowed, considering.

Mark did his best to remember everything he usually does Friday afternoons (sweep and mop, reset the vases, wipe the front windows, clean the bathroom, and restock the cards) and he almost pulled it off flawlessly. But he did drop the dustpan twice, accidentally spray LeafShine on the window instead of cleaner, and is now very distracted by the sayings on the cheezy, flirty new cards that Krystal ordered. They read things like, 

> I want to put my mouth on your mouth.
> 
> I just want you to be happy. And naked. But mostly happy.
> 
> You're as beautiful on the inside as you are from behind.

Johnny interrupts his card perusal with, "Yo, Mark, can you help me with this?"

Mark abruptly snaps out of it and sets the cards on the counter as he spins around, "Yeah, what's up?"

Johnny is standing in front of a full 30-gallon tub of solidago and celosia. He smiles sheepishly and gestures to the tub,

"I gotta move this to the cooler, they're too blown." 

"Ah! Got it, yeah lemme help." Mark steps over quickly and together they crouch and lift it over to the walk-in.

Johnny frees up one hand, unlatches the door, and holds it open for Mark and himself to pass through. The ridiculously heavy tub gets dropped with a clunk and a slosh.

Mark stares down at the colorful swath of flowers, spacing out. Johnny has noticed him distracted all afternoon and finds it cute. 

He reaches out and tweaks Mark's ear gently.

"Ah! Heyy-"

Johnny just laughs and steps out of the cooler, propping the door open with his hip for Mark.

"Come on, let's finish up". Mark cannot help but noticed the distinct upward quirk of Johnny's mouth.

 _He knows exactly what he's doing to me, fucker._ Mark shakes his head and follows him out into the warmer shop air.

In the next half hour, all the closing procedures have been ticked off successfully, the clock finally struck 5:00 PM, and they're ready to leave for the day.

Johnny notices Mark struggling with his coat and helps him slip it on, ever the gentleman. Mark is embarrassed but again, he can't be too mad because he's never been taken care of like this and it feels really nice.

Like coming home. 

Johnny puts him at ease, making him feel more relaxed than he has in years, and yet somehow stirs him up at the same time.

When Johnny shares his earbud with Mark on the bus ride to his apartment later (they listen to Levi 윤규 이), Mark feels warm.

But when Johnny gently lays his large hand on Mark's thigh to steady him because the bus ride gets bumpy, Mark feels _hot_.

He'll have to consciously remember how to breathe this evening, because Johnny constantly takes his breath away like the handsome, suave bastard that he is. 

* * *

As they ride the elevator up to Johnny's floor, Mark asks,

"Hey, so what are you feeding me anyway?"

Johnny is watching the floor numbers and just says, "I was thinking we could eat.... _ramen_."

Mark's eyes widen and he makes a huffing noise, smacking Johnny's arm.

"Hey! Who said I want to eat ramen with you?" From the taller's smirk, Johnny's very aware of the innuendo and thinks he's funny.

Johnny just slowly leans over Mark, crowding into his space, and says, 

"Oh, I think you'll like _my_ ramen, babe."

The noise that escaped Mark is embarrassing but it's quickly interrupted just then by the floor bell dinging and before he realizes it, Johnny has already stepped out.

He looks back at Mark, who is still dumbfounded but cracking a small smile, and asks, "Coming?"

"Errrghhh. You -"

Johnny chuckles and waves him out.

"Come on, Mark, the elevator is gonna shut."

As Mark follows Johnny's tall figure down the hall to his door, he can feel the heat in his face.

_This man, I swear to God..._

* * *

Johnny feeds him ramen, as promised (minus hinted at "extracurricular activities") and now they're sitting in the living room, full, sated and a little tense.

Mark's body has heated up way too much from all the light touches and flirting Johnny kept giving him while they were cooking as well as from the heat of the hot ramen broth he slurped down too fast because he was so hungry.

Glancing sideways at Johnny, distracted, lounging on the floor while listening to the music playing in the background, Mark thinks it's safe to take his sweater off. It's one of his favorites, a hunter green wool knitted one, but it's making him sweatier at the moment and it has to go.

He feels like he hears Johnny suck in his breath next to him while the sweater is still over his head and when his shirt rode up a little as he takes it off, but it's hard to tell. Probably not.

Mark smoothes his striped collared long sleeve shirt underneath and then leans back on his hands, sighing.

"You okay?"

Johnny's voice resonates in the small space. Mark's skin feels sensitive to it.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just a little too hot - took off my sweater. I"m fine."

Mark feels shy. He hates feeling shy. 

Johnny just grins and nods.

After a moment, he abruptly sits up,

"I've got an idea. Come on."

 _What now?_ Mark wonders as he follows him to change from house slippers back into his shoes.

Johnny grabs his long overcoat from the hook, slips it on, and then leans his arm across Mark's shoulder to balance as he slips on his shoes.

"Heyy- get off!" Mark pushes him a little and Johnny laughs.

"Nope," popping the 'p' sound especially hard, grabbing Mark's hand in his and opening the apartment door.

They whip down the hall still connected by their hands, Mark dragging his feet a little, and then before he knows it,

They've busted out of a door at the top of a staircase and they're on the roof.

It's gorgeous. Breezy, dark, and cool. Exactly what he needed right now.

Somehow, despite how nice, but still modest, Johnny's apartment building and neighborhood are, this rooftop has one of the best views of Seoul's distant ever-sparkling night skyline Mark has ever seen.

He's amazed and excitedly rushes to the rails and leans against them. Johnny follows and rests his elbows on the rail while looking to his left so he can stare at Mark. 

It's breezy, the air is crisp, and the cooler air makes Mark feels instantly refreshed.

"Great idea, Johnny," he admits as he glances over at him.

Johnny nods with a soft smile, and then they both look back out over the roofs, enjoying it.

* * *

A bit later, Johnny is listening to Mark explain what his last trip to the US was like, with tales of the sights the younger experienced out west and how cool he thought California was.

The twinkling lights are the focus of Johnny's eyes while his ears are concentrating on how happy Mark sounds, describing traveling.

_I'd love to take him on a trip. Somewhere I can have him all to myself._

He looks over and sees Mark's profile lit up by the light behind them, making Mark's tousled hair look like a halo. _He's perfect._

Then he sees that Mark's trying not to be obvious but he's definitely shivering.

"Hey you - I _told_ you to grab your coat."

Mark laughs and then whines, "I know! But it felt warmer out earlier, so I thought I'd be okay. It just got super cold now I guess." He rubs his own arms and starts stamping his feet a bit.

Johnny reaches out to grab his arm, "Come here."

"Wait, what for -"  
Johnny doesn't answer or wait and pulls Mark right in front of him and opens his coat. He keeps his hands in his pockets and wraps Mark in his coat.

Pulling Mark in closer so his back now resting against Johnny's chest, he asks, "How's this?"

 _Well, it isn't awful_ , Mark is surprised, but he's of course instantly warmer and has to admit, this feels nice.

At first, his body is stiff because Johnny surprised him and skinship still makes him nervous.

 _But this is Johnny_ , Mark thinks, _and you like him, remember?_

So he finally shifts his weight to lean back. Johnny's arms wrapped firmly around Mark, their heads brush together, and their legs press into each other below.

They both let out a breath and stand for a while, just looking at the night view. Mark nuzzles himself inside Johnny's coat, just breathing in the other's scent with his eyes closed for a while.

His eyes pop back open when he hears Johnny take a deep breath behind him.

"Hmm _mahh yes_ ," Johnny's chest rumbles Mark behind him, and Mark shivers. Not from the cold, but Johnny isn't quite sure.

He leans his head down, cheek brushing into Mark's soft hair, to whisper in his ear, 

"Still cold?" Mark immediately shakes his head, but can't suppress a new shiver, that only confuses Johnny further.

He presses his cheek against Mark's over his shoulder and asks, "Are you sure? You're shivering, Mark." 

Mark makes a small sound, causing him to laugh out loud and counters, "No, I'm okay, Johnny, really." 

But then he makes a critical mistake.

He turns his head away from Johnny's face.

This exposes his throat and Johnny's eyes drop to it. He can't help it.

Johnny gently squeezes Mark further into his arms, says, "Okay" and then very slowly leans down and places his lips against Mark's neck.

The sound Mark makes is expected but unexpectedly throaty. Johnny likes it and decides to keep going.

"Johnny - wait - what are you -?" Mark struggles in his arms a little, but Johnny's firm hold keeps him still. 

Truthfully, Mark doesn't actually want out. He is honest enough to admit that Johnny's warm, strong arms and coat are vastly preferable to the windy night air and cold railing.

Then Johnny places another longer kiss at the juncture right under Mark's jaw. In the breeze, Mark can feel that Johnny's lips left a little wetness there. 

Mark gasps, despite himself. _Shit. That's embarrassing.._

Another kiss gets pressed into his cheek. Mark's cheeks are red and he can't help squirming. 

Behind him, Johnny just hums to himself and keeps going. Mark has goosebumps now.

And then there's just one soft kiss placed atop his head and Johnny leans his head back. Mark feels fuzzy.

"Thank you."

Mark clears his throat, "For - for what?"

"For letting me do that."

"Oh", Mark chuckles, "Yeah, sure."

Johnny slowly rocks them side to side.

"I've been wanting to spoil you and kiss you for a while now."

 _A little cheesy_ , Mark thinks, _but super cute. I'll take it._

"Oh, haha. Well, thanks." Mark knows he's so awkward when it comes to these kinds of things. He's really not good at verbalizing stuff. But thankfully, Johnny had become aware of this fact earlier on and so these kinds of replies from Mark just make the older chuckle.

Johnny scares him a little when he suddenly laughs loudly.

"Oh, Mark...", Johnny brings his head back down to whisper into his ear, "what _am_ I going to do with you?"

Suddenly, Mark feels his emotions change. It's like a switch.

It's been very nice letting Johnny take the lead tonight, and flattering, but Mark kind of feels like he wants some control back. 

He shocks himself and Johnny when he replies,

"What do you _want_ to do with me, Johnny?"

Johnny's arms stop rubbing Mark's through his coat as he freezes. 

The air has been charged white-hot with one simple question from Mark.

Johnny stands amazed. 

_He keeps surprising me..._

They're still standing together, Johnny hugging Mark's body with his own.

And Mark isn't sure where that response came from.

Maybe it's the height difference between them (Johnny is tall enough to lean his chin on the top of Mark's head) that's made Mark hot, hotter than the stove and the piping hot ramen did.

Maybe it was inhaling Johnny's strong, warm scent for the last quarter hour that did it. 

Or maybe it's the fact that Mark knows when they both leave this public, cold rooftop and enter the cozy, private space of Johnny's apartment again...

_I won't be able to hold back._

Johnny definitely wouldn't be the one to stop him. Mark has seen those craving, desirous looks in Johnny's eyes that he's been trying to hide all evening.

And somehow, Mark knows, that's okay. 

Wrapped in Johnny's coat, Mark's definitely started to question where he begins and the other ends and he wants even more of that.

* * *

It's already midnight by the time they return downstairs to the apartment. Currently, they're warming up in Johnny's room and having some tea while sitting on his bed.

Their shoulders and legs are brushing, as they sit side by side leaning against the wall.

The only sounds that can be heard are the sips they're taking from their tea, the heater kicking on, and a distant siren.

Mark feels like he's on fire. The tea is too hot. Johnny's larger, warmer leg is too hot. The room is too hot. He feels like he's losing it and he's breathing too hard.

Losing some kind of war with himself, Mark's deep brown eyes finally start to roam over the side of Johnny's face, shamelessly. Mark doesn't care about getting caught staring anymore at this point. They're well beyond that now.

The skin on his neck feels like it's still on fire from where Johnny had almost absentmindedly caressed it with his hand earlier. As they had leaned against the counter, waiting for the water to boil and as Mark was scrolling through his phone, Johnny had suddenly placed his hand there are started massaging his neck. At the time, Mark had closed his eyes and focused on the feeling on that hand, enjoying it. When Johnny moved it to turn off the gas burner and fill their cups, Mark had been almost sad. 

They haven't said more than ten words to each other since they came back in from the roof. Not because there's nothing to say, but because there's _too much_.

It's difficult to say out loud how they're feeling.

How do you verbalize explicit, unrestrained desire when you've never even had sex before?

Mark isn't quite brave enough yet.

* * *

Now, Johnny clears his throat, causing Mark to jumps a little. 

They stare right into each other's eyes, hands still holding their own cooled down mugs.

Johnny is hesitating, but clearly has something to say. He keeps looking at Mark like he'll find answers on his face somewhere.

So Mark decides to help, 

"What is it, Johnny?" he prompts quietly, eyes still holding Johnny's gaze.

"So have you ever...been with a, uh...a man?"

Mark gulps, shaken up by those words. 

"Ah, so...no, I haven't.." is the very low reply. His eyes have widened and he has a hesitant, but hopeful look on his face.

Johnny loves this man's expressiveness. His face tells you almost everything you need to know about how Mark is feeling at any given moment.

He slowly nods, lays his hand on Mark's thigh, and carefully leans over him to set his tea down on his only nightstand. Then Johnny leans back slightly, their faces closer than before, and somehow has the balls to ask,

"Well, can I show you what it's like?"

"Yes," Mark barely chokes out, "show me."

It's Johnny's turn to shiver. 

* * *

You should see the way Johnny ever so gently took Mark's mug from his hands and set it down on the nightstand. The way he held Mark's shoulder and pushed both of them down to lay on his bed. Mark started sweating, skin feeling electrified, as Johnny reached down to grab Mark's thigh and pull him to half straddle the taller.

Laying with their legs tangled together like this, Mark is breathing so hard and Johnny's pulse is pounding in his neck. 

So Johnny does something about it and reaches down to lift Mark's chin, connecting their lips once, gently. 

Mark's cheeks had flushed and his eyes closed immediately as soon as they kissed. Johnny observed this as he pulled back for a second to look at him.

_I can't believe he's here. In my bed..._

But Mark's not happy with just one kiss like that so he grips Johnny's bicep and pushes up to reconnect their mouths, immediately opening up for him.

Johnny is ready, pressing back into his mouth, licking, sucking, and holding Mark's neck is his veiny hand's grip. 

Their kissing is something that makes Mark flush when he thinks about it afterward.

Johnny always kisses him like Mark's mouth holds the secrets to survival.

And putting aside metaphors, _like he wants to fuck me_ , Mark had realized at some point. 

Tonight is no different. Mark's leg has slipped between Johnny's and he's half on top of him now. They move in tandem, lips connected, arms holding each other, legs sliding against each other.

Johnny's end of the day scruff is definitely making Mark's chin raw, but he can't be bothered to care. It's worth it. The amount of happy chemicals the insistent, addictive movements of Johnny's tongue in his own mouth brings him is a fair trade-off for the skincare needed after.

"Mmm-", Mark would probably be panting out loud by now, but his mouth has been constantly owned for the last few minutes, so all he can do is moan into Johnny's mouth.

Johnny, ever aware of his handsome, more inexperienced partner though, finally releases the other, hands sliding off his jaw and down to hold Mark's arms, and lets them both take in air.

Then Johnny makes the mistake of looking down his chest at Mark's flushed face and particularly his very wet, now swollen lips.

_Oh fuck._

Mark is leaning his head on Johnny's shoulder and still gripping Johnny's arm, clenching and unclenching it.

Then he moves his hips a tiny bit, almost unaware he did so, as he keeps breathing hard with his eyes closed.

Johnny knows what that means.

And he's determined to do something about it.

He suddenly pushes Mark and himself up to sit up.

Mark is so out of it, his eyes snap open and he feels a little dizzy.

 _Maxed out from a little kissing?_ Mark inwardly chides as he smooths his shirt, _Come on, Mark._

Then he looks at Johnny sitting cross-legged in front of him on the bed. There's a look in his eyes that is - different. Way more intense.

And he realizes what's probably happening next.

* * *

Very carefully (too gently, Mark thinks) Johnny's lean fingers are unbuttoning Mark's shirt. One button, the second one, third, fourth, and then -

Warm hands are sliding over Mark's bare shoulders, pushing the shirt down his arms, exposing him to the air. 

Mark can suppress a shiver as he squirms a little in place, gripping the comforter in his hands as Johnny leans back to lay the shirt on the ground.

Then Johnny turns back to him and asks, "Do me?"

 _Gladly_ , Mark's pervy brain replies, and then he realizes Johnny is asking Mark to do the same for him.

He quickly leans towards him. 

He's never taken another guy's shirt off for him, but he supposes now is as good as any to start.

Johnny raises his arms as Mark drags the hem up the other's chest, and then it's off.

And Mark is staring. Johnny's chest is... big, like the rest of him, of course. Mark had for some reason assumed that Johnny was a wiry, lanky type but he couldn't have been more wrong. Johnny's muscles are very solid, but soft around the edges, and really nice to look at, Mark thinks, blushing. 

"Ha, feeling shy, Mark?" Johnny teases.

"No - no, I just - I -" Mark sputters out and then stops himself to look up into Johnny's eyes.

 _Why lie?_ "Yes, I am," he laughs at himself and Johnny joins him, chuckling as he grabs Mark's wrist to tug him closer. 

The action causes Mark to kneel up on the bed, and Johnny takes advantage, moving his hands to touch Mark's waist.

"Ey, that's kinda ticklish! Stop..." Mark whispers as he pushes at Johnny's shoulders, while he can't help admiring the muscles under his hands. 

So Johnny changes tactics.

He moves his hands to the front of Mark's jeans and rests them there with his thumbs hooked into Mark's belt loops and his fingers splayed over Mark's hipbones.

Then he stops to look up at him.

Mark realizes what the other is nonverbally asking.

And yeah, even though he's scared shitless, he's excited. And he wants this.

So he nods, and Johnny deftly undoes the button and drags the zipper down.

Mark's half-hard and even just Johnny's hands brushing against him like this is making it hard to stay upright. 

Johnny's hands leave Mark and he's confused for a second, but then he feels Johnny's arms reach around him and he rests his hands on the small of Mark's back.

And then Johnny is slipping his hands into the back of Mark's jeans, dragging his palms over Mark's ass as he pushes the jeans off of him.

"Wai- ohh..." Mark leans forward slightly and it causes Johnny's head to rest against his chest. Johnny's breath against his stomach gives him instant goosebumps.

The last time he felt this aroused was only earlier today when Johnny groped him in the cooler and almost made him climax on the spot.

Mark realizes Johnny seems to have figured out that Mark likes his ass played with.

_Funny thing is, he doesn't realize the full extent of it._

The taller slowly pushes Mark's jeans down his legs, strong hands stroking Mark's thighs on the way down. And Mark's fingernails are leaving crescents into Johhny's shoulder, although he probably doesn't even realize it.

Mark is so responsive to even the slightest touches, Johnny thinks, _Oh yes, being with him is going to be so fucking beautiful._

* * *

Obscene, petulant noises, that's what they are. The kind you hope no one else ever hears you making.

Mark's pressing so hard on his eyes with his own arms, he's seeing sparkles on the inside of his eyelids.

He knows he's making noises, but he just can't quite identify what kinds they are, the sound of blood rushing through his ears is so loud. This is understandable given the situation. 

Mark is currently laid atop Johnny's bed, pantless, naked, and panting. 

And where is Johnny?

Well, he is crouched towards the end of the bed, right between Mark's legs, sucking Mark's cock like a pro.

And Mark is losing his grip on reality. 

"Mnnah - ah! _Aaisshhh_..."

Johnny's hands grip the small hips below him harder and his mouth pops off for a second,

"Well, I must be doing something right if you're making noises like that, Mark."

"Shut up-!" Mark gasps out, red in the face, and his entire body flushed pink.

" _Ah fuckkk..."_ when Johnny takes him back into his mouth.

Gently at first, swirling his wide tongue over the head, and then slowly pushing Mark's dick back into his mouth, sucking hard.

Mark's hands fling sideways to fist the covers, pulling them up.

Once he gets swallowed all the way back down to the base, Mark's hips jump.

 _T_ _his is too good - I can't - I - Johnny is -_

Johnny just firmly holds him down and keeps going.

There are no cohesive thoughts left in Mark's head. 

The sensations coming from his dick have taken over his whole existence.

No one has ever done this for him.

He's starting to understand the hype.

Getting his cock worshipped by the suave, taller, older devastatingly hot man below him is not something he came here expecting to happen, but boy is he fucking glad he came.

He feels like he's literally in heaven.

And he feels like crying.

And laughing.

Everyday sweet, thoughtful Johnny makes Mark's heart clench.

But Johnny's mouth is making his body clench somewhere else and want things he's not quite ready for yet (but wants to be).

A minute later, when he finishes much earlier than he wanted to (it just felt too damn good) and Johnny knocks the air out of Mark's lungs by slurping up every last drop and smiling up at him like a villain, Mark realizes.

_Oh, they're not done yet, not by any means._

"Fuck. Come here, now, " he pants, sweating, as he holds his hands out.

Johnny crawls up his body, infinitely pleased and high on this moment.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know I made MYSELF frustrated with this chapter??  
> Where's MY strong, sexy fall romantic boo?! Alas...for now, I live vicariously through this imagined Johnny/Mark story.  
> There are worst existences, truthfully. ;)
> 
> Oh, by the way - you all are wonderful human beings and I do this for you! Thank you for the comments, kudos & love. xx  
> * solidago - goldenrod, comes in yellows and sometimes dyed burgundy or orange  
> * celosia - that fuzzy, cock's-comb shaped bright flowers that come in yellow to purple colors  
> * "blown" - means the flowers opened up too fast and they're going to wilt soon if they aren't cooled down.  
> * ikebana - is a Japanese style of nature-inspired often asymmetrical floral design  
> * in Korean culture, "Do you want to eat ramen with me?" is the same thing as the "Netflix and chill" concept.


	9. Mark, You're Finally Gonna Get It

* * *

It was like he could hear and feel it all. His heart beating out of his chest. His breath echoing in the room. The throb between his legs.

Mark knew they were past the point of polite shyness now. He knew what he wanted.

The look of hungry disbelief on Johnny's face as Mark dragged him up the bed to himself was satisfying. Mark was surprising himself at this point, by how much he wanted this, but he didn't care.

He wants Johnny. _Now._

As Johnny pulled Mark into his arms, both of them now leaning against the pillows on the headboard, Mark couldn't help but look up at him as he tried to slow down his breathing. This was hard to do because as soon as they met eyes again, Johnny's arms gripped him harder to his own larger body, and Mark's heart was pounding again.

Instead, Mark dropped his head to Johnny's chest (apparently he wasn't the only one with an arrhythmia), tucked underneath his chin, and slowly... slowly.. he snaked a hand down the other's chest. Every inch Mark descended further towards the hem of Johnny's pants, the more the older's abs jumped, his breathing sped up, and his grip tightened. 

Mark keeps moving until his finger reaches the edge of Johnny's jeans, fingertips rubbing the waistband a little and then he looks up at Johnny.

Johnny is looking at him like he's about to dissolve. Or explode. 

Like Mark is slowly killing him, because he is

Mark wants to see more of that expression. He starts undoing the button, and Johnny's hand not holding Mark goes down to grip his wrist.

"Are you sure? Mark, we don't have to-"

Mark turns his wrist to wrap his hand around Johnny's wrist, carefully pushing it away.

"But I want to," Mark says, low and full of meaning, "let me, please."

_How can anyone resist that kind of plea?_

Not Johnny. So he nods, closing his eyes as Mark keeps going. 

As Mark fumbles with the zipper of Johnny's pants, Johnny has been kissing the other's hair, caressing Mark's neck and shoulder with his hand. But soon, he goes impatient for Mark's mouth again and lifts the younger's chin upwards to connect their lips. Keeping up with Johnny's kissing while trying to undo his pants is more difficult than Mark realizes, as his brow wrinkles and his mouth slips away so he can try to see what he's doing.

Johnny is usually a patient man, and Mark's inexperience only makes him love him more, but the man has limits. They've been dancing around each other for months and it feels like a dam is about to break if he doesn't do something.

"Here -" Johnny says, leaning on his back slightly to use one arm to open the zipper the rest of the way, and with Mark's help, push the jeans down to his thighs. Johnny uses his foot to yank the legs down and then kicks them off of the bed. Mark just clings to him, watching the other's strong legs bring Johnny's underwear-clad crotch into full view. 

_Oh. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised... I knew he had to be big._

His gray soft cotton boxer briefs have a noticeable bulge pushing at the fabric, and there's a damp spot too.

 _But that's.. just ridiculous,_ Mark thinks. Johnny is definitely sizeable and definitely fully hard now.

Mark's mouth goes dry as his cheeks heat up, his resolve a little shaken.

Thankfully, Johnny takes the lead, leaning back against the wall and dragging Mark up towards himself in a very sexy show of strength that has Mark kinda weak.

Now Mark is seated, face to face with Johnny, flushed, bare ass sat directly on Johnny's clothed cock.

_Oh fuck._

Johnny's hands are on Mark's hips now, kneading the slight softness there, pushing Mark down onto himself. 

Holding onto Johnny's shoulders and holding his breath, Mark gets the hint and carefully rolls his hips.

They both groan and the air is charged now. Johnny's eyes are screwed shut, hands clenched at Mark's waist. Mark's eyes are big, staring down at where their bodies are touching, heavily aroused. Somehow, this isn't enough. As he rolls his hips, dragging his core over Johnny's hard-on again, he knows. 

Johnny's body is tense, and Mark's is shaking. 

"I want more," he whispers down at Johnny.

Eyes snap up at him, shocked. This time with eye contact, Mark pushes downwards, massaging his ass onto Johnny's bulge, making the other's muscles jump.

"Okay," Johnny pants out, voice cracking.

He stares into Mark's wide, hazel eyes for a moment more, and then, as he holds onto Mark's waist with one arm, he reaches over to his nightstand and pulls a couple of things out of the drawer. The movement causes Mark to groan a little and his hands grasp Johnny's shoulders harder. 

"Hang in there," Johnny chuckles, bringing them back and chucking the lube and condoms on the bedcover. He smiles up at Mark.

"If you want to do this -" Johnny trails off slightly, and Mark just nods, strongly, "-then we've gotta..."

"Oh, right, yeah -"

Mark scoots on his knees backward a little and lays his hands on Johnny's abs, causing the other to shiver. Mark is ready, he wants this, but he's not quite prepared to see what the cock that he's fantasized so much about actually looks like. He's even a little... scared? It's just a lot, this moment.

 _Here goes_ , Mark thinks as he hooks his fingers into the waistband and yanks Johnny's boxer briefs downwards.

Several things happen. Mark's rough movement makes Johnny grunt. Johnny's cock is caught and then released by the action, audibly slapping up on his abs before standing upright. Mark's eyes widen, his hands are suddenly sweaty, and his head goes blank while his mouth goes dry. 

"Holy fuck", he realizes he said out loud after the traitorous words already slipped out of his mouth.

He's surprised to hear Johnny laugh, and looks up, to see the older grinning, eager but proud too.

Johnny's not content to let Mark remain frozen like this so he sits up to shoves his briefs off, and on his way back pulls Mark back onto his lap.

The way Mark's own painfully hard, smaller dick suddenly nestles against Johnny's larger, heavy one shouldn't be a beautiful sight, but fuck it, it is. So warm, and oddly soft.

"Mark, hold out your hand," Johnny interrupts his staring.

"What?" Mark sputters, thinking one thing.

Oh, he realizes, as Johnny pops the top of the lube and pours some cool gel onto Mark's palm and then his own, shutting the lid and tossing it to the side.

He smirks, "You know what to do with that, right?"

Mark chokes, sputters, red-faced watching Johnny's smooth lube over his long fingers. 

"You're infuriating, of course I -" Mark starts.

"Good. Okay then, touch it, Mark."

 _It_ , being the operative word. _Touch it. Him. Touch Johnny's stupidly, splendidly big dick._

So he does. Mark leans back, butt pressed at the top of Johnny's strong thighs, and at first, just gently places his hand on Johnny.

But the skin contact does something to Mark, and he can't help but immediately slide his hand downwards, gently gripping as he goes.

"Mmm oh yeah," Johnny grinds out in a lower voice, one hand grabbing Mark's ass, encouraging him, "keep going."

Slow, measured pumps of Mark's wrist start to make Johnny's breathing increase and makes slick sounds echo in the room.

Mark is so wrapped up in the feeling of this beautiful man's beautiful cock finally in his hands, he doesn't notice where Johnny's other hand was going until -

"Ah!" The gasp is embarrassingly breathy, but Mark is too surprised to care. He stills his hand and looks at Johnny, shocked.

While the younger had been jacking him off, Johnny had gently moved his right arm to reach around and rub one warm, lubed finger on the cleft of Mark's ass.

Nowhere near _there_ , but close enough to make Mark's hips skip.

There's a charged moment where Johnny's finger is still gently rubbing at that valley on Mark, Mark's hand is still gripped slick around Johnny's cock and they're both breathing harder now.

Johnny breaks the moment with, "Mark.."

Mark's other hand comes up to lay on Johnny's pec and he exhales, closing his eyes.

_Am I ready for this?_

Finally, he decides. Leaning towards the older, Mark starts moving his hand again.

And then right next to Johnny's ear, his breath moving the other's hair, he said quietly, 

"Yes. I want you. I want this."

Johnny makes a strangled noise and half a second later he has one arm wrapped around Mark's waist, almost like he's afraid he'll change his mind. The other arm moves to Mark's front and Johnny lays a slick hand on Mark's dick, pushing the head of it through his hand's tight grip, and then gently ghosting his hand down over his balls.

Mark at some point had started moaning loudly. He realizes that now. It just feels so powerful, so raw to finally be touched this way.

His hips are shaking, held up only by Johnny's grip on him, and he's struggling to remember to keep moving his own hand.

"Okay, I'm going to -"

"Yeah - do it," Mark pants out.

And that's when Mark feels one of Johnny's fingers softly, slowly rub his rim.

"Mm _ah woa_ -" Mark feels like crying, or yelling? Which is confusing.

Johnny kisses his neck, and keeping rubbing circles over his core, teasing him.

When he feels Mark start to shake, struggling to stay kneeling, he helps him out by dragging him downwards, causing Mark to lay with a thump on his chest.

Now there's so much sweat and heat and Johnny, everywhere. Mark's feeling it. And he knows what's next.

Holding Mark by the waist, Johnny carefully and excruciatingly slowly pushes the tip of his finger into Mark.

The tiny groan and full-body shake Mark gives him is very satisfying.

"More?" he rasps into the younger's ear, even though he knows the answer.

"More, _fuck_... Johnny, please," Mark whispers, "please..." clenching down on his finger.

 _Ooh, begging,_ Johnny muses, _now I like that._

So he keeps going, pushing into Mark, knuckle by knuckle, until his finger has been swallowed up.

Mark shivers, and after a moment almost imperceptibly moves his hips, impatient. Mark is mouthing at Johnny's neck, breathing hard, Johnny's poor dick forgotten between them.

But he can't focus on anything else as Johnny starts dragging his finger into and out of Mark's ass. Each time, pushing it farther in, ghosting but never touching that one spot.

When Mark feels a second finger touch his asshole, he grips Johnny's bicep, anticipating. Johnny's fingers are bigger than his. And it's been a while since he used his toy, truthfully, so he's definitely feeling this.

When a second finger joins the first, Mark can't help but start grinding his hips down onto Johnny. Johnny returns the motion, still measuredly pushing his two slicked fingers into and out of the smaller, but also grinding upwards and kissing Mark's jaw.

"You're perfect," Johnny breathes out, suddenly overwhelmed by the reality of this cute man in his bed.

Mark's now moist eyes open to catch his and his mouth is parted open, panting. 

_I love that look on you,_ Johnny can't help but think. 

In between kissing every available patch of skin on Mark, he gets out -

"You look - ah - so good - mm - like this -"

Mark's hand pulls Johnny's head back up and their mouths meet like magnets, sloppily, heatedly. Sweat has made their bodies slick, and the intoxicating slide of Mark's torso, cock, and hips over Johnny's own is driving him nuts. He might be taking it out on Mark's ass, now more pointedly thrusting both fingers into him, not holding back. Mark is starting to loosen up, and it's only making both of their cocks that much harder.

Johnny breaks off to ask, "Think you.. can take one more?" 

"Yes I can, but - I want - "

"I know, but just a little more, to be safe -" Johnny managed to get out, before pulling his fingers out, adding a third, and then slowly starting to push back into Mark.

This time, Mark realizes Johnny was right. Three of Johnny's fingers are stretching him out more than his small blue dildo did, and it burns.

Suddenly there is an actual tear running down Mark's face, he's embarrassed to realize at he wipes it away.

"Hey. Are you -"

Mark groans, impatiently, and bites out, "No, I'm okay! Keep going -"

He's wanted to feel full like this for so long now, and while he won't hurt himself, he's not going to let this moment end. 

_I want him in me, dammit._

After a tortuous but heavenly few minutes of Mark being cradled against Johnny's chest, finger fucked until he's a mess, they both are ready.

When Johnny's fingers retreat, leaving behind a soft, clenching mess of his asshole, Mark can't help but actually fucking _whimper_ out loud.

Johnny is surprised, flattered, and says, "Woah. Mark I uh -"

But Mark is way too horny, pent up, and desperate for any more delay. He's had it.

So he suddenly yanks Johnny's torso to the side, causing the older's body to lay flat on the bed as Mark straddles him. 

_He looks pissed_ , Johnny chuckles internally, _too much teasing, huh?_

Apparently so because Mark abruptly asks him, body hovering about him, "Are you clean?"

Johnny's shocked at the sudden change in position and Mark's assertiveness so he just replies, "Huh?"

Mark grunts impatiently and asks again, "Are you clean? Have you been tested recently?"

"Ohh, yes. Yes! All clear -" Johnny trails off, amazed, eyes wide, and his large hands stroking Mark's thighs.

He's not ready for Mark to pant out, "Good. Me too," and then promptly twist his lithe smaller body backward ( _what a view_ , Johnny thinks) and reaches for the lube again.

As he uncaps it and covers his fingers, Johnny can't help but gaze up at him.

"I had no idea that you wanted _this_ this much, Mark..." he starts to say.

"I do and I can't wait anymore, Johnny, " Mark softly interrupts him, eyes never leaving Johnny's, and then he's throwing the bottle off the bed with a loud _clunk_.

Johnny likes this slightly aggressive, desperate side of Mark, but he can't admire it too long because Mark's hands stroke Johnny again, slicking him up thoroughly and dragging some low, involuntary groans out of him.

Mark reaches backward and wipes the rest of the slick gently over his own softened entrance, shivering a little and then -

Johnny's hands are almost bruising Mark's hips now, as the younger carefully moves to connect Johnny's heavy, hard dick to his entrance.

And then...

And then, Mark's shaking hips with the help of Johnny's guiding hands slowly brings the head of Johnny's cock slipping into himself. 

They groan in tandem, devasted by the sensation, and the sound fills the bedroom.

_Fucking finally._

Mark is almost crying, his breathing out of control, his hands kneading Johnny's chest, gasping. He feels so very stretched and... this is only the first _inch_ of Johnny.

The older's eyes had slammed shut the second he had popped past Mark's rim and he had bitten his lip enough to draw blood.

"Mark - shit - I-"

Mark's watery eyes looked into Johnny's and he replies, "I know. Me too."

But there's no way he's stopping here. 

So with a vise grip on each other, shaking thighs, and a heated, locked gaze ... Mark moves downward, his hole slowly, painfully swallowing Johnny's cock.

 _This is the fullest I've ever_ \- Mark can't finish the thought because he bottoms out, his ass throbbing. Mark can feel Johnny pulsing inside of him.

It definitely hurts, Johnny is big, and Mark is not. But it also feels incredible. Like he was supposed to be filled up by Johnny like this. Like it's the most natural, sensual act in the world and Mark's been sorely missing out on this man. 

Johnny must be really feeling it and struggling because it's only with great effort he manages to ask, "Mark, _ah_ \- are you - _mhah_ \- alright?" 

_You're gripping me so good, I'm losing my fucking mind._

Mark leans his forehead against Johnny's and answers,

"You feel so good. It's good. I'm fine."

 _Being this full, this stuffed with your cock... oh yeah_ , Mark thinks.

And so Mark moves again, grinding his hips down and then sliding Johnny's cock slowly out and rolls back downwards, ripping more moans out of the other.

Mark loves him like this. This large, strong, poised man - laying underneath him, almost drooling while he loses himself in Mark. It makes the younger feel desired, sexy, and strong, things Mark hasn't felt much in his life. These thoughts prompt him to lean down and kiss Johnny, causing the other to snap to and open his eyes.

Johnny grabs Mark to himself, laving his tongue into Mark's mouth, sucking, licking, and nipping him. And then, wrapping both strong arms around Mark's chest, Johnny pistons his hips up, shoving his dick hard into Mark's ass, surprising him.

"Ahhh!" And Johnny keeps going, fucking Mark finally how they both want it, without stopping. Mark is dissolving into a mess, sobbing and moaning. Johnny is turning into an animal, holding onto Mark like he might lose him, fucking him like can't breathe unless he does. There is no one else in the universe in this moment, just the two of them, primally, purely connected like this.

The obscene repeated slapping of Johnny's hips against Mark's ass and the squelching sounds of the lube as Mark gets his asshole lovingly abused are almost too much. Poor neighbors. 

"Jesus, _fuckkk_ I can't - I - ah - _hnngh_ -" Mark's voice has jumped several octaves, shocking himself at his own pornographic moans. 

And suddenly deciding he can make him moan even higher than that, Johnny flips them over in one motion. The movement makes Mark whimper and clutch the larger man, almost blacking out for a second. Coming back to, with his eyes wet, his cheeks flushed, breath panting, and thighs squeezed tight around Johnny, he looks up at him.

The older man leans down, pressing a sloppy, hot kiss onto his gasping mouth, and then says,

"With your permission, Mark, I'm going to wreck you now."

_Oh hell yes, please do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! So it's been a hot minute guys (3 months?? yikes!) but we're back and we picked right back up where we left off. Remember: consent is sexy and so are regular check-ins during sex!  
> I never stopped thinking about our boys or this smexy, adorable universe! Above are the fruits of many perverted daydreams about JohnnyMark. I think it'll make up for not posting for so long? I hope?? Let me know in the comments. Cuss me out if you want too lol it's ok! I'll go back and proofread this again in a bit. For now, enjoy.  
> Anyway, thank you for your patience and for all the kudos, comments, and support!  
> One more chapter left to finish out this story in a satisfying way - no more cliff hangers, I promise! The change in position can only mean one thing - Johnny will soon learn about the alternate definition of "hands-free" when it comes to his sweetie! Oh yea. xx  
> 


	10. Mark, You Are Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan makes the mistake of thinking because it's 2 AM in the morning, it's probably safe now to leave the internet cafe, come home, and just quietly slip back into his own room.
> 
> He couldn't have been more wrong.

Being a good friend, roommate, and avid gamer anyway, when Johnny had mentioned that he'd finally be bringing Mark home, Haechan had been the one to offer to clear out for the evening. Truthfully, he hadn't really intended to stay out that late, but he got carried away with campaigns and when he considered coming home early, he kept remembering how pent up and disgustingly in love Johnny had looked whenever he was talking about his smaller boyfriend. So Haechan just assumed it was probably best to stay away for a bit.

What he was not ready for, however, was to be very, very confused for a hot second after the locked beeped and clicked, and the apartment door swung open. 

Standing in the foyer, he heard some loud, weird noises echoing down the hallway.

_What are those sou-_

"Oh shit," he gasped, realizing was he was _actually_ hearing.

Although it was an ungodly hour, and although he had left them be for most of the evening, Johnny and his little lover were still going at it. _Hard_ , it sounded like.

Immediately feeling the blood rush to his face in abject embarrassment at the pornographic sounds coming from his roommate's bedroom, he hastily beat a retreat the way he came, closing the door quickly behind him. Out in the hallway, he stood shocked for a moment, bag dangling from his arm, eyes wide, and realized:

" _Fuuuuuck._ I can still hear them out here!" he whispered out loud to himself as he sprinted down the hallway.

A moment later, in the stairwell, he called his hyung (the one with insomnia) and pleaded, babbling "Yo, you gotta let me sleep on your couch tonight, I just can't I -"

Poor Haechan.

* * *

**Same Time (Right After Haechan Left)**

* * *

"Johnny - _ahnn_ \- I think maybe we should - _mmm_ -"

"Wha's that, babe?" Johnny slurring his words into the smaller's neck, still continuously moving his hips like he was possessed by a demon. Or incubus.

Mark was falling apart, exhausted but happily satiated indeed. Johnny had given him several orgasms already that night and the last one was a dry one that shook his body hard and took every last drop of energy out of him. 

_Damn, this man's stamina,_ Mark muses.

Mark pulled on Johnny's arms to try and get him to focus. Johnny gazed down at him, so clearly, madly in love, with pupils still full-blown. Finally, he stilled his hips and paid attention to his boyfriend, which was very hard to do, when Mark was still clenching around his cock like that.

"As much as I love this - we have to get some rest, Johnny, don't you think?"

Mark's flushed cheeks, wavy, sweat-slicked hair, and reddened, sore lips were so very tantalizing. But Johnny focused on what he was saying and agreed, " You're right. I know, I just - " he chokes off his own words and drops his head to the crook of Mark's neck, biting his shoulder a little.

Mark pushes at his shoulder and counters,

"I know, you beast, me too. But I'm also human and I'm tired, hungry, and I'm going to be really fucking sore if you keep going..."

A twisted, possessive part of Johnny love that last bit, _I promised I'd wreck you, now didn't I? If you can walk tomorrow, that means I failed._

But the rational side of him snaps to and he nods, gently holding Mark's jaw as he slowly pulls his cock out of him.

The action makes Mark gasp one last time, and shiver, holding his arms out to be hugged, not willing to break all skin contact completely.

So Johnny carefully supports himself and half lays on him, pushing a large, warm leg in between Mark's, throwing a heavy arm crossed him, and snuggling into his neck, just breathing.

"Sorry."

Mark is quick, "No! Don't apologize, dude, it's okay! I promise."

There's silence.

"...dude?" Mark can hear Johnny smiling as he asks.

"Ah, maybe that's weird to say now?" Mark queries hesitantly.

And then Johnny laughs, the air ghosting Mark's neck and chest, causing goosebumps.

"Considering? Yeah, a little, Mark," he chuckles as he snuggles further into the smaller man. 

* * *

**Earlier (Before Poor Haechan Came Home)**

* * *

In this new position, Mark felt much ... well, more. Johnny had flipped him over, putting Mark onto his back in one smooth move. It was incredibly shocking and... _hot._ And now the taller was gently gripping and pushing Mark's thighs up and open, exposing their connection. Since the transition, Johnny wasn't moving yet, except to take a pillow and help Mark slide it under his hips. Now, he is just holding Mark's legs open and holding eye contact, waiting.

That heated, expectant gaze was doing something to Mark's stomach. There was a precipice here, Mark could sense it.

Mark had felt like he was on the edge and so close before all this, so he almost whines, confused,

"Are you waiting for me?"

"Yes," Johnny replies, poker-faced.

Mark blinks, chest still heaving, ass still throbbing.

"For me to do what? You can move alr-"

At that, Johnny grins and leans forward, arms still hooked in Mark's legs, hands holding Mark's ribs. The action almost folds the smaller in half, causing him to groan deep and loud and pushing Johnny completely into Mark. _Woah._

"Ah - what wa -"

Johnny kisses Mark firmly on the lips once, then leans his head against Mark's and finally starts moving again, dragging his cock out and then thrusting it in all the way, right to the base. The new angle definitely hits something Mark remembers feeling before. _Oh man, oh I'm screwed..._

"Oh shit shit shit -ah! _Shiiiit -_ " comes out of Mark's mouth before he can stop it, overwhelmed by the repeated new stimulation being directed right to his prostate. Besides being able to feel every inch of Johnny that much deeper, it's been so long since he played with his prostate, it's almost like he never did, it's so raw. Johnny's fucking him in such a calculated methodical way - at the exact angle that he needs it - that Mark's getting very aroused and very _loud_. 

"John- _nnngh_ -y - wai !- that's -" Mark tries to gasp out between moans and sobs, but he can't make himself coherent frustratingly. Which makes Johnny kick it up a notch.

Johnny keeps the pace, fucking into Mark, rocking his body with each punishing thrust, and dragging himself out before repeating the motions. The room is filled with Mark's high-pitched moans, Johnny's matching grunts, and slick, slick squelching sounds.

He's thoroughly enjoying watching Mark fall apart, scramble for purchase on the sheets, and sob-moan on his cock. It's divine and Johnny wants to do this with him every day for the rest of their lives.

Mark is everything. His small but firm body. His soft locks, strong jawline. His voice that goes from deep to falsetto so fast. His wide, gorgeous eyes.

His dusky nipples laid out like this. Which Johnny quickly realizes he's neglected and fixes that by leaning over to suck on them one at a time, while still pushing Mark to the limits.

The action sends further shivers down Mark's body, which Johnny then feels as he clenches down on him.

"Mark, hey Mark, " Johnny gently tries to get his attention, coming up from his chest to look at him.

"Mmmnn-ah", is all Mark can get out, tear-stained eyes meeting his.

"Are you close?" 

_Am I close??_ Mark thinks _You've been abusing my prostate for the last few minutes, yes I -_

He just nods quickly, debauched, gasping and clutching Johnny's strong biceps, trying to meet his thrusts.

Johnny kisses Mark's thigh, making it shake in his hands, and then slides his strong arms down to hold the globes of Mark's ass in his palms and lifts.

"Woah - ah - shit -" Mark's back is arched off the bed now, held up by the older's arms.

And Johnny keeps fucking him, now palming his ass, kissing his chest, sucking his nipples. 

The combination and increase in speed are enough for Mark to feel it starting in his toes.

And as Johnny's dick keeps pounding into him, balls slapping his ass, hands gripping him and pulling his hips back and back and back -

Mark cums, loudly and long, shaking so much his legs give out. Cum splatters onto his abdomen, and Johnny can't help but watch rapt at Mark's body shaking and shivering so violently.

 _Did he just -?_ Johnny realizes.

And then Johnny is gripping him by the legs again, murmuring in Mark's ear as he chases his own orgasm. Mark is too out of it to catch anything but phrases.

" - 'm so sorry I can't stop -"

" fuck, you came untouched I -"

"- was so hot -"

Mark's still coming down from his high, so very sensitive, moaning at his ass still being fucked post-orgasm, albeit slightly more gently now, thankfully.

Johnny is so amazed and aroused by what just happened so it only takes a few more thrusts for his own muscles to tense, quake, and for him to release inside of Mark.

The aftershocks still flooring both of them, Johnny lets go of Mark's legs, and still connected, rolls them to their sides. Mark groans at the movement, eyes shut, tears all over his face, hands gripping Johnny's neck. And then they kiss. Slowly, softly, and for a long time after. The kiss tastes like sweat and tears, and each other. 

_I love him._

_I love him._

They hold each other, panting, and without meaning to, drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

* * *

After spending all weekend literally joined at the hip, tangled together in bed, and shocking the poor neighbors, only breaking to sleep, eat, or answer the door for delivery (like animals in heat), Mark couldn't stop blushing. 

So much had happened.

He finally knew, _viscerally_ , what it felt like to have Johnny inside of him... _repeatedly_.

But he also fully realized he was stupidly, ridiculously in love. This weekend was a climax of that fact, for sure, that helped him reach that conclusion. But it was actually while watching Johnny sleep, in the early morning light, while remembering all the small ways Johnny showed care for him over these last few months, that Mark's heart had clenched and he knew. _I really, actually, truly do love him._

Thus, it was very difficult for Mark to walk into work with a straight, non-flushed face. Especially when Johnny's heavy and warm arm is slung over his shoulder, giving him whafts of that familiar, musky, warm scent that became permanently imprinted into his brain this weekend. Especially when Mark actually had a fucking noticeable limp. He thought that was a myth. It was very much _not_ and he had had to hit Johnny this morning for smiling because of it.

Amber is of course the first to notice.

"Oh wait...! Wait _wait_ wAIT a minute-" she says as she launches out from behind the counter at the doorbell sounds and heads straight over to her employees.

Mark's face is reddening by the second, and the only thing grounding him is Johnny's warm arm still holding him.

Amber stops a few feet away and just looks at them, a small smirk on her lips.

Then she calls out over her shoulder, "Babe!"  
From somewhere in the back, Krystal answers, " Yeah-huh?"

"Get the bottle of Brut out of the cooler, will you please?"

There's a heavy pause, then a few clunks, and now Krystal is rambling nonstop as she's walking over with four flutes glasses and a champagne bottle.

"Amber you know it's still work hours, and morning at that! What are we celebrating? Drinking on the job is -"

  
Then she stops, taking in the scene: Amber grinning like an idiot, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. Mark looking like he wants to melt into the floor, but clearly still really fucking happy. And then there's Johnny slightly cocky, with a soft smile, arm still around Mark and oh so whipped.

She turns to her girlfriend and deadpans, "Yeah, you called it."

"I did! I so did! Haha", Amber laughs out loud, thumping both Johnny and Mark on the shoulders a the same time. 

Both men are slightly confused so Johnny queries, "Called what?"

Krystal continues doing her thing, setting the glass on the bench and opening the bottle, the pop reverberating in the shop, and explains,

"Well, once we saw you walk in for your interview, and saw how Mark here reacted to you -"

Amber cuts in, "We knew or _hoped_ it would turn out this way! Congrats you guys, " she offers, smiling wide, like a proud parent.

Mark chuckles nervously, slightly weird out but _hey, it's a nice gesture_ , "Ah, thanks? Heh, yeah..."

Johnny leans over and grabs the two glasses with one large hand and then hands one to Mark.

"You sure it's okay to drink on the job?" he teases, but pleased and it shows.

"Of course, as long as it's with the bosses, " Krystal winks throwing an arm over Amber and raising her glass.

The others raise theirs, and Amber does the cheers, "To our flower boys! Too freaking adorable for your own good but the best employees ever! We hope you're happy together for a long, long, long time till you're old and wrinkly."

Krystal busts out laughing and hits Amber. Johnny's hand has moved to squeeze Mark's waist over his jacket, and it makes Mark blush.

And then Krystal adds, meaningfully, " Because it's not every day you find your soulmate."

They all pause, silently agreeing, and then grin as they knock back their drinks.

"I couldn't agree more," Johnny replies, leaning over to kiss Mark's head, causing him to squeal and choke on his champagne.

Krystal and Amber are dying laughing.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

They didn't get a whole bunch done that Monday, as alcohol tends to make productivity _slightly_ more difficult. So they had just finished up orders, delivery, and books and closed the shop early (advantages of owning your own business, you set the hours), and then the girls disappeared, arms around each other's necks, as they climbed the stairs waving Mark and Johnny off. 

Outside, on that fateful sidewalk again, Johnny finishes locking up and looks at his irresistible cute boyfriend. The trees are flickering in the wind causing light and shadows to dance over Mark's features, as he looks up at him. Johnny can't help but reach out to firmly grasp Mark's hand into his own. It always feels so right to do so now.

 _I'm so lucky I met you,_ Johnny realizes inside, as he asks aloud,

"Home?"

 _You changed my life,_ Mark admits internally as replies, smiling wide,

"Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck, im so single lol  
> It's done, mah babes! Wow, this was an EFFIN journey. Thank you for everyone who stuck in there with me and kept giving me encouragement to keep writing. This 20k+ word beast was a delightful, labor-of-love brainchild and I couldn't be prouder (or more relieved) now that it's all wrapped up well. Stay tuned for new stories with other fandoms and stay safe out there, kids!  
> \- wunderkitty xx


End file.
